I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by kineret
Summary: Antonia Rice is an 18 years old girl that just got to New Orleans, the kingdom of the supernatural. She knows nothing about the city or the citizens. What will happen when she will meet one citizen that answers the name Nicklaus Michaelson?
1. Toni

**A/N: Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter one!**

**R&R **

**:)**

**Chapter 1: Toni **

Klaus was angry. Like he care about this baby, like he will let the witches to manipulate him with this baby.

He went to the local bar in New Orleans. Angry at the world, and definitely angry at his stupid, over sentimental brother, Elijah.

He went right in.

**"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble."** **(Tylor swift, 'I knew you were trouble' watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y) **

Klaus looked up. He got in to the end of the song, the singer was smiling at the crowed that was applauding her, most of them men. She put down her guitar and went off stage to the bar, sitting down on his left.

He looked at her. She looked young, not more than eighteen or nineteen. With long bright blond hair, and grey-blue eyes. She wasn't very tall, but looked perfect.

"Tequila," she asked from the bartender. "ID," he replied. "Seriously? Come on. Next song will be for you, anything you choose as long as I know it," said the girl. "ID," he said again. The girl frowned.

"Two shots of tequila please," said Klaus. The bartender poured two shots on the counter. Klaus put one in front of her.

She looked at him. "I'm Klaus," he said in a smile. "Toni," she replied. "You are a very good singer, I liked the song that I heard. Well, what I heard of it," said Klaus. "I saw you, you came in the line 'I knew you were trouble when you walked in'," she tilted her head. "Are you trouble?" she asked.

"Well that's for you to find out, don't you agree sweetheart?" said Klaus. "Maybe," she replied and drank her shot of tequila. He flashed her a smile. "Do I get a song?" he asked. She smiled. "Sure, what song would you like?" asked Toni. "Piano man," he replied. "Really? It's an old one," she said. "Maybe I'm too," he said in a smile. She smiled back at him, and went to the stage.

Toni took her guitar and started to play the music.

**"****It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin**

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

la la la, di da da  
La la, di di da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us all feeling all right..." (Billy Joel, 'piano man' watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0) 

"Lovely. Isn't it one of your favorites?" asked Elijah next to him. "Go away, I am trying to listen," said Klaus. "About the girl," said Elijah. "I told you, I don't care about the wolf-girl or her baby," said Klaus. "**Your** baby." Said Elijah.

The song ended and both of them applauded. Toni folded her stuff, bowed and went down off stage. She walked to Klaus.

"Well?" she asked in a smile. "Perfect sweetheart." He said. "Thanks, who is your friend?" she asked, looking around him at Elijah. "My brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is Toni," said Klaus unwillingly. "Nice to meet you Toni," said Elijah in a smile. "Nice to meet you too," she replied, smiling too.

"Nicklaus, we need to talk," said Alijah. Toni looked at Klaus, puzzled. "It's my full name," he sighed, answering to her unspoken question. "Ho, your parents didn't like you much," she stated. Klaus chuckled and looked at Elijah. "You have no idea." Said Klaus. She frowned.

"It's not like Toni is your name," said Klaus. "It is since kindergarten," said Toni. Klaus smirked at her. "What is it really?" he asked. "I am not telling you," said Toni. "What if I buy you another tequila?" asked Klaus. "Still not telling you," said Toni. "You will if I buy you more than one," said Klaus.

Toni smirked at him. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" she sang and walked past him out of the bar without looking back.


	2. The Party

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter two!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

Klaus was still smiling when they got out of the bar on their way to the mansion at the plantation.

"You really liked that kid," said Elijah. "She is spicy, and sings like an angel," said Klaus. "Well, I can't deny that." said Elijah, thoughtful.

"About the girl," said Elijah again. "What?!" asked Klaus angrily. "She will live with us," said Elijah. Klaus froze with his hand on the handle of the front door. "Why?" asked Klaus. "Because werewolves are not allowed in the quarter, and she is carrying your child and needs our protection." Said Elijah. "So she is here," stated Klaus. "Yes," said Elijah. "Fine. After all, I'm going to take back our city, and every king needs an heir," said Klaus and walked in. Elijah sighed and walked in after him.

* * *

It was an early evening of the next day. Klaus was at the same bar that he met Toni in it. He waited for her.

"Hi Mr. Trouble." She said and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and watched her getting on the stage. "Hi every one, ready for our first song?" she said to the microphone and took her guitar.

**"****How many roads must a man walk down, before they call him a  
man?  
How many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in  
the sand?  
How many times must the cannonballs fly, before they are  
forever banned?  
The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind  
the answer is blowing in the wind…**

How many years must a mountain exist, before it is washed to  
the sea?  
How many years can some people exist, before they're allowed  
to be free?  
How many times can a man turn his head, and pretend that he  
just doesn't see?  
The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind  
the answer is blowing in the wind.

How many times must a man look up, before he can see the sky?

**How many ears must one man have, before he can hear people  
cry?  
How many deaths will it take till he knows, that too many  
people have died?  
The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind  
the answer is blowing in the wind…" (Bob Dylan, 'blowing in the wind' **** watch?v=3l4nVByCL44****)**

Klaus smiled at her from the bar, she returned the smile and went for the next song.

**"Highway run  
into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind**

**Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire**

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully…" (Journey, 'faithfully' ** watch?v=OMD8hBsA-RI****)**

It was close to midnight when Toni played the last note and went off the stage.

"It was beautiful sweetheart." Said Klaus. "Thanks," she breathed tiredly. "Come on, I will walk you home," said Klaus, and led her to the exit, his hand resting on her back.

They walked on the street, side by side. "You were grumpy yesterday, what happened?" she asked softly. "Well, I have been told that I am going to be a father because of one time, and one woman that I couldn't care less about both," said Klaus.

Toni open her mouth, and closed it, saying nothing.

"Say something," he asked, worried. She smiled. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" she sang. He laughed.

Toni stopped next to an old car. "Your car?" he asked. She sighed. "Yes, and home too." Said Toni. He frowned. "Home?" he asked. "You don't get much money of singing in bars, I live on tips," she replied. "How long do you live this way?" asked Klaus.

"Well, I do it since I started high school, which mean a bit longer than three years. I lived at the orphan house since I was sixteen until graduating. I live in my car for the last few months," said Toni. "Nice summery," said Klaus, sarcastically. "I'm fine." She said softly and touched his cheek.

Klaus closed his eyes. The last two days made his life like a roller coaster. He wanted to take this little human in to his house, but how can you bring a human in to your house when she knows nothing about your world?

"If I buy you an apartment," he started. "I will say: no, thank you." She finished his sentence. "Why not?" he asked. "I like you. You are adorable, and hot, and you have the cutest dimples when you smile. But I don't know you, and even if I do, it's not a gift that I can take, and I can't pay you rent, so thank you, but no." she said, and kissed his cheek before getting in to her car and drive away.

Someone saw that conversation and went to report about it to his leader.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hayley, not caring much. "Leave me alone little wolf," said Klaus drinking from his glass. "O.K…" she mumbled and went upstairs.

Elijah was the next one to approach him. "What happened?" asked Elijah. "You too? Go away," said Klaus and poured himself another glass of scotch. "Something wrong with Toni?" asked Elijah. "She refused to let me buy her an apartment," said Klaus. Elijah frowned.

"She knows you for two days, of course she refused," said Elijah. "She lives in her car," said Klaus, like it's a good enough reason to accept his offer. "But it's hers, and she can be proud of herself, if she would have accept your offer, she would have get a name of… well, indecent woman," said Elijah. Klaus growled at him.

"Relax, it will end up fine," said Elijah. "How exactly? She is a clueless human," said Klaus. "No human stay clueless for long in this city," said Elijah and left his brother with his thoughts.

* * *

The next day spend Klaus his time sketching Toni from his memory.

"Who is she?" asked Hayley over his shoulder. "A girl," answered Klaus. "I can see that, she is cute," said Hayley. "She is much more than cute," Said Klaus. "Maybe, who is she?" asked Hayley. "I already told you, a girl." Said Klaus. Hayley rolled her eyes at him and got out to the garden.

* * *

It was twilight when Toni locked her car after parking in front of the bar. She froze when she felt someone behind her, she had a feeling it wasn't Klaus.

Two men stood there when she turned around. "Hello Toni," said one of them. "Do I know you? Because you don't look familiar to me," said Toni. "I am Thierry," he said. "Amm… no, never heard of you. So if you don't mind, I have to go," said Toni and tried to walk around him. She was stopped by the other one.

"Sorry, but you are coming with us," said Thierry and grab her case. "Touch my guitar and I will kill you," said Toni. Thierry smiled and raised his hands up. "Not touching your guitar, just come with no noise." Said Thierry. "Fine," said Toni, walking with him.

* * *

Klaus wanted to go to the bar, to see Toni again. But instead he had a party of Marcel to attend to, in the place he used to call home and now was belong to Marcel.

* * *

"We got the girl," said Diego. Toni glared at him. Like he had anything to do with it, she came by her own free will. "Toni! You are more lovely then I though. I am Marcel, and this is my house," said Marcel.

Toni looked around. There was some kind of a patio and stairs that lead to rooms and balconies. A big '**M**' was on the wall, somehow Toni didn't believe that it meant Marcel, not originally anyway.

"What do you want from me?" asked Toni. "They didn't tell you? I want to hire you to play at my party, tonight." Said Marcel. "I don't do parties, sorry." She turned around. "Too bad, a friend of yours will be here tonight, I thought he will like the surprise." Said Marcel. She froze. She only had one friend in the city. She turned back to him.

"You know Klaus?" she asked. "He is an old friend of mine," said Marcel. She frowned. "He is not that old to be called an 'old friend'," said Toni. Marcel and Thierry shared a look. "Well, well. She doesn't know," said Marcel. "Know what?" asked Toni. "I will let Klaus tell you that," said Marcel in a smile. She didn't like him, or the curly one. Thierry was o.k. he did respected her guitar.

"Fine, I will play. What kind of a party is it?" she asked. "Classic." Said Marcel. "So no guitar. Do you have a piano?" she asked. "I like you, you are a thinking girl. Yes we have a piano." Said Marcel and nodded to Thierry.

"Come with me," said Thierry, and led her to the left side of the patio. She looked at the white piano and started to play on the keyboards. Soft music filled the patio. The piano was in perfect state, well maintained.

She smiled when she heard the trumpet joining to her piano. She knew that she must have a reason to like Thierry. He was a musician like her.

"Amazing!" called Marcel. Toni jumped and stopped playing. "With both of you, it's going to be the hell of a party. Now, first thing first. We have a little time, Thierry, show her a room so she can get ready to the party, bring her the dress," said Marcel.

Thierry led her up stairs and opened a door. She went inside. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, makeup table with drawers, big mirror and a chair. Next to it was a door to a privet bathroom. Thierry came back with a beautiful, long, straps, blue dress, and matching high heels.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Thierry smiled. He laid the dress on the bed and the shoes on the floor and went to the door. Toni grabbed his arm. He stared at her. "Can you keep your friend away from me? I don't like him." Said Toni. "Who? Diego?" asked Thierry. She nodded, assuming that this was the name of the curly one. "Sure. Now take a shower and get ready, someone will come to take care of your hair and makeup," said Thierry. "Thank you," she said and watched him getting out. She heard a key turned, and didn't like it at all. She started to feel like a prisoner.

* * *

After a warm shower Toni dried herself, and put on the dress and the heels. She didn't remember when the last time she looked that way was.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Toni and heard the key again. A woman came in, not very tall, but pretty. She had a big bag with her.

She started with her hair. She rolled it up, leaving a few curls loose behind. She put on her face a gentle makeup and that was it.

"The people are already down there, Thierry is out of your door." That was the only thing she told her before starting to collect her stuff. "Thanks," mumbled Toni and got out of the room.

But the woman was wrong. Thierry was already playing, standing next to her piano, Marcel was the one that was standing out her door, in a tux and arm ready for her to take.

* * *

Klaus froze when he saw her on Marcel's arm. She looked more beautiful than ever but he didn't like the idea of her in the middle of a room with so many vampires, knowing nothing about their existence.

Marcel led her to the piano and for a moment there was silence. She talked to Thierry, and the music started again, piano and trumpet together.

The crowd applauded, and the people started to dance to the music.

Klaus took another drink.

"Klaus my friend! Well what do you think on my man Thierry? And my lovely pianist?" asked Marcel. "Not bad at all," said Klaus, trying to stay calm. "I think she knows you, but not about you. I was so surprised," he sighed dramatically.

After a few classic melodies Toni pulled a paper of notes from her shoe and showed it to Thierry. He smiled and nodded. Toni stood up, looking around for a very specific redhead. She smiled when she finally fined him. He raised his drink to her. Toni bowed her head to him and came back to her place by the piano.

They started to play a new version for the song 'I knew you were trouble'. She worked on it before she got to the shower, but this was the first time they actually played it.

Klaus was smiling widely. Marcel that wanted to upset him didn't understood his smile. "What's so funny?" asked Marcel. "Nothing at all, my dear friend. I am just enjoying the party," said Klaus and got closer to the piano.

Thierry didn't stop playing but watched Klaus carefully anyway.

After the song ended, Klaus sat next to her, and joined her, playing a famous melody.

"I didn't knew you are a musician." She whispered. "I am not, I am an artist that knows to play some music," he replied. "I like you even more," whispered Toni. Klaus' smile got even wider.

"Can you sing too?" she asked. "Nope. Unless you want some rain," answered Klaus. She laughed quietly.

"Go, enjoy the party," suggested Toni. "I am enjoying the party," said Klaus. She smiled. The melody ended. "I need a break, what about you Thierry?" asked Toni. "I am good," said Thierry. "o.k. I am going to the bathroom and be right back." said Toni.

Klaus stood up until she went to the closest bathroom. He knew that if he will follow her, Thierry will follow him. Thierry continued to play, and Toni joined him when she came back from the bathroom. Klaus joined her on the piano.

* * *

It was 2:00 a.m. when the patio got empty, and the party was over.

Toni sighed. She was exhausted. Marcel came to her. "I know we didn't agree on the payment, but my friend Thierry have some knowledge on the subject and he told me what to sign on the check, and I put an extra as bonus," said Marcel.

Toni looked at the check. She couldn't believe the number. Two thousand dollars. She never got so much money at once. "Thank you," said Toni. "You earned it." Said Marcel.

"I am going to change, and then we leave Klaus?" she asked. "Sure sweetheart." Said Klaus.

She kissed Klaus' cheek, then Thierry's and went upstairs. Marcel looked at Thierry with a raised eyebrow. "She likes musicians," said Thierry, shrugging.

* * *

Toni came back after a few minutes in her jeans, shirt, boots and her guitar, holding the dress and heels. Her long blond hair was loose again. She gave the dress and heels to Thierry.

"Keep it," said Marcel. She frowned a bit. "Thanks, but I don't think I will use it again," said Toni still to Thierry, even so the one that talked to her was Marcel. "As you wish," said Marcel, and nodded to Thierry. Thierry took the dress and heels from her and she kissed his cheek again before saying good bye and leaving with Klaus right behind her.


	3. Your Big Brother Always Right

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Three!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**Chapter 3: Your Big Brother Always Right**

"My car is over here," said Klaus and opened the passenger door for her. She took off her guitar and climbed in. she putt the guitar on the back seat and buckled the seat belt.

Klaus got in and started to drive. "Want to tell me how you got in there?" asked Klaus. "Well, I was more or less kidnaped by Thierry and this annoying Diego." Said Toni. "More or less?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "They surprised me before I got in to the bar, and made it sound like I should come with them or it will be bad, so I just went with them," said Toni. "I guess I can say it was kind of smart," said Klaus. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ho, I forgot. Marcel kind of said that you need to tell me something," said Toni, looking at him. He sighed. "Yes, he kind of suggested that in the party," said Klaus. She smiled. "More troubles Mr. Trouble?" she asked and he chuckled.

Then he became serious and started to tell her his story. He talked all the way to the mansion, not even paying attention that he was driving over there. Then he continued to talk after parking.

It was after 3:00 a.m. when he finished his story.

* * *

"O.k. vampires, witches, werewolves, originals, doppelgängers and hybrids. Did I missed someone?" asked Toni. "Crazy, obsessive, two thousand years old immortal warlock," said Klaus. She glared at him. "But he is not that important," he said quickly after seeing her face.

"You're older than thousand years old?" she asked. "Yes," he answered carefully. "Am I drunk? Because I don't remember drinking anything tonight," said Toni. "You're exhausted but sober," said Klaus. "Right," said Toni.

Klaus still watched her carefully. "Not asleep yet, right?" she asked. "Nope. Still awake," said Klaus. "I really need a drink right now," said Toni. "Sure, come inside," said Klaus.

He showed up at her door in a heartbeat. Toni gave a little scream. Klaus froze. "Too soon?" he asked. She glared at him again. "Do you want to open the door by yourself?" he suggested. She opened the door, taking her guitar with her.

"Stay human for a while," said Toni. "Ah… I will try," said Klaus, smiling. She couldn't resist smiling back at him.

* * *

Klaus took her to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Elijah sitting there with a glass of milk and a book. "Is something wrong with the living room?" asked Klaus. Elijah looked up at them.

"Hello Toni. No brother, it's just felt quiet in here." Said Elijah. "O.k. I will make you something to eat first," said Klaus. She shrugged and sat next to Elijah.

"Is it older then you?" she asked him, referring to the book. "Probably," said Elijah and froze. Klaus chuckled. "She knows, everything," said Klaus. "Don't burn my pancakes, Mr. Trouble," said Toni. Elijah sighed.

"You didn't find a time to tell her that is other than three in the morning?" asked Elijah. "Marcel kind of forced his arm," said Toni. "No one force my arm, never." Said Klaus. She rolled her eyes at him.

Klaus put a big plate of pancakes in front of her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked. Toni grabbed two more plates and two more forks and knives. She put on the plates some of her pancakes.

"You think I can eat that much and looked like this? I am not frozen at time as you two," she told them and started to eat. They both shrugged and joined to her very early breakfast.

* * *

"So now that you know everything, you can come and live here," said Elijah. Klaus glared at him. "What? You know that that's what you want; your only delay was the fact that she is clueless. She is not clueless anymore," said Elijah and stood up. "Thank you for the pancakes," he smiled at them and left.

"I hate him." Mumbled Klaus. She ran her fingers through his hair, "no you don't," she said softly.

Klaus leaned closer to her over the table. Her hand was still in his hair, she used it to pull him closer. Her lips touched his gently, shortly. She didn't have much time to pull away before he pulled her back in to the kiss.

Klaus kissed her deeply, passionately. His tongue got in her mouth urgently, entwining with hers. She backed away and Klaus almost didn't let her. "I need air," she gasped. He chuckled, "sorry. I kind of lost it," she laughed.

"Are you staying?" he asked softly. "Today, after that will see," she said. "Anything that you want," said Klaus. "Anything?" asked Toni. He nodded. "What about cuddling?" she asked, her arms folded on her chest. He tilted his head for a moment and nodded. "I can do cuddling," said Klaus. "Good. Lead the way then," she told him, and he chuckled, leading her to his room.

Toni looked at the big bed, closet, desk and two chairs all made of dark wood. There was a door that lead to a bathroom, and double doors that lead to a balcony.

"Nice room," said Toni. On the desk she fined a thin book. "Your art?" she asked. "Part of it, the rest is in the studio down stairs." Said Klaus. "May I?" she asked. "Sure," he replied.

Toni opened the sketch's book. She saw a few lovely sketches, some of nature some of people, and then she froze. All the last sketches were hers. Different positions, different expressions, different clothes. Most of it from his imagination, some of it from his memory.

"I am not that pretty," said Toni. "This is how I see you," said Klaus. "You are amazing, great talent," she said in a smile. "Thank you sweetheart," said Klaus and kissed her cheek. Toni smiled at him. "Cuddle?" he suggested. "Definitely," said Toni, making him laugh.

Toni took off her jeans and boots and slide under the covers. Klaus joined her after a moment. They both stayed in underwear and shirts. "Sweet dreams my little musician," whispered Klaus. "Sweet dreams Mr. Trouble." She replied. They drifted to sleep, cuddling.

Elijah was right, you can't stay clueless in the city, not for very long anyway.


	4. Different Kinds Of Anger

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Four!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**Chapter 4: Different Kinds Of Anger**

Toni woke up at the afternoon, alone. She got dressed and went downstairs. She met Hayley at the living room.

"Hello," said Toni. "Hi," said Hayley. They stood quietly for a moment. "Do you know where Klaus is?" asked Toni. "Ha… no." said Hayley. "And Elijah?" asked Toni. Hayley shook her head.

"But I think this is for you," said Hayley. She gave her a bracelet, note and her car keys. Toni frowned. "Thanks," she said and open the note.

**Hello sweetheart,**

**I'm sorry for letting you sleep alone, I had some business in the city.**

**Your car is in the parking lot I figured you will need it.**

**The bracelet is a gift, but it's also useful. There is vervain in it, for protection.**

**I will see you soon.**

**Klaus. **

Toni put on the bracelet. It was lovely, made of silver with little blue stones. "So you know now," said Hayley. "Yeah, I do." Said Toni. "That's good, if you are staying around vampires you should know that this is what they are," said Hayley. "Sure," said Toni.

The door opened a few moments later.

"Come out Nick! What have you done to our brother you stupid hybrid!"

Toni froze on the spot when the blond girl, Rebecca came in.

"Hello, pregnant wolf, who is the human and where is the stupid hybrid?" asked Rebecca.

"Why doing so much noise little sister?" said Klaus, coming from behind her. Rebecca turned around. "Elijah don't answer my calls anymore, what have you done to him and who is she?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know where our brother is, and the girl is Toni, my Toni." Said Klaus.

Toni looked at him with raised eyebrow. She sat at the piano and started to play from her memory. "First, I don't remember saying anything about us being exclusive, second where is Elijah? And third your piano sounds awful," said Toni. Rebecca smirked at her brother.

"No one played on this thing for ages, and as I said I have no idea where my brother is. About our exclusively, two can play this game," said Klaus. Toni turned on her seat to face him.

"I am not playing any games, and you should respect music. It's not a thing, it's a piano, and a very expensive one. It's just need some tuning," said Toni and went to the door.

"Where are you going now?" asked Klaus. Toni looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Work," she said, took her guitar and left.

Klaus turned to go after her. "Where are you going?" asked Rebecca. "To watch her, obviously." Said Klaus and left.

"Watch her?" asked Rebecca looking at Hayley. "She is playing and singing at the bar, that's how they met, according to Elijah." Said Hayley. "Ho. Come on, let's look for Elijah while Nick is gone," said Rebecca.

* * *

Toni was already on the stage when Klaus came in.

**"****Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will…

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday…" (Jason Mraz, "Lucky" ** watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ****)**

Toni played a few more songs, thanked her audience and went off the stage, carrying her guitar.

Klaus saw her talking to someone, he couldn't see who it was until they got closer to him.

"Hello Klaus," said Toni, smiling. Klaus growled. The man Toni was talking to was Thierry. "What is he doing here?" asked Klaus. "What do you mean? It's a bar, he came to take a drink and watch my performance." Said Toni.

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Thierry followed. "Hey, let go of the kid, seriously Klaus." Said Thierry. Klaus turned to him and grabbed his throat. "Klaus!" called Toni, staring at him, pale as a ghost. He scared her, acting this way.

Klaus let go of Thierry, and went to her. She took a step back. "Seriously sweetheart? You are scared of me now?" he asked, offended. "You grabbed his throat," she said. "So? He is a vampire, not a fragile human," said Klaus.

"And that make it right to grabbed him by his throat?" asked Toni. Klaus stared at her. "Vampires are not gentle, that's how we act," said Klaus. "So next time it will be my throat?" asked Toni. "Of course not," said Klaus. "Are you sure?" she asked, got in to her car and drove away.

"Stay away from her," said Klaus to Thierry and left.

* * *

Toni parked her car on one of the streets. She was driving for hours, thinking, but she was tired of driving and decided to take a walk.

She saw Hayley buying something in some kind of magic boutique and followed her to a bench.

"Hi, are you o.k.?" asked Toni. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" replied Hayley. "Just thinking. I had a fight with Klaus," said Toni. "Ho," said Hayley.

"Hello wolf," said someone. They were three. Hayley threw her tea on one of them and he scream in pain. Toni picked up a branch off the ground and stubbed the same vampire. He fell to the ground, gray and dead. The other two lost their hearts by Rebecca.

"I am calling Nick," said Rebecca. "I am not waiting for him, I am taking Hayley home," said Toni, leading Hayley to her car without waiting for Rebecca's response.

* * *

Toni took the long way, she needed to calm down, and Hayley looked like she needed it too.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Hayley. "Today I saw Klaus grabbing a vampire by his throat and after telling him it's not right I killed a vampire myself, and then I saw his sister ripping two hearts out. I guess that the answer to your question is no, I am not o.k." said Toni. Hayley just stared at her.

They got to the mansion.

* * *

"What were you doing at the quarter? Werewolves are not allowed to be there," said Klaus. "I needed something," said Hayley. "Those dead vampires wouldn't help my plan to get Marcel's trust, or finding out how he controls the witches," he said angrily.

"Do you want to know what I was doing at the quarter? I was buying something that will help me to get rid of this baby, and get out of here," said Hayley. Klaus grabbed her by her throat and shove her against the wall.

"Nicklaus!" called Toni. He ignored her. She walked to him and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor, temporary dead.

Toni whimpered, cradling her hands. Both of her wrists were broken. "He is going to kill you," said Rebecca. "Fine." Said Toni and got out, driving away.


	5. Broken Neck And Broken Wrists

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Five!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I just finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all i can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 5: Broken Neck And Broken Wrists **

Toni barely managed to get to Marcel's place. Her wrists hurt a lot, and she hoped that Thierry was around.

She sneaked in and turned to make sure that no one saw her. When she turned back she screamed out.

"God kid! What lungs," called Thierry, covering his ears with his hands. "You scared me!" she said. "Sorry. What are you doing here?" asked Thierry. "Can you check my hands? It's really hurts," asked Toni. "What happened? And why did you came to me instead of a doctor?" said Thierry, examining her hands. "I can't tell a doctor that I snapped someone's neck," said Toni.

Thierry stared at her. "Klaus." Said Toni. "Your wrists are broken, both of them. When you want to brake someone's bones you need to know how to do it," said Thierry. She frowned. "I can give you my blood, it will heal." Said Thierry. She shook her head. "o.k. I will find some bandages then, wait here." He said in a smile.

"Who let you in?" said a voice behind her. It was Diego. "On a second thought, you can be a lovely dinner, or at least dessert," said Diego stepping to her. She saw his fangs, and the bloody eyes with the bolting veins beneath them.

She screamed and suddenly Thierry was in front of her, throwing Diego on the closest wall. The wall cracked a bit. "You are protecting Klaus' girlfriend?!" asked Diego, angry. "Marcel have rules, and one of them is not harming children," said Thierry. "She is not a child," said Diego. "Yes she is," said Thierry.

He turned to face her and started to bandage her wrists. Toni whimpered in pain. "I can make the pain go away," said Thierry. She shook her head. He smiled at her.

"Done." Said Thierry after a while. "Thank you," she said sadly. "Sure. Where do you headed now?" asked Thierry. "I don't know," said Toni.

"Toni! How lovely to see you again! Ho my, what have you done to your hands?" asked Marcel, getting down the stairs.

"She broke her wrists while snapping Klaus' neck." Said Thierry. "Ho my, he is not so forgivable, but on the other hand she is his girl," said Marcel. "I am not his girl, I only know him for a few days." Said Toni. "Sure." said Marcel, pouring some drinks.

He gave one to Thierry, one to Diego, one to Toni and one he took for himself. "Drink my dear, it will take the pain away, for a while at least." Said Marcel. She looked at Thierry that smiled at her in encouragement.

After a few drinks Toni was fast asleep on Thierry lap.

"Why don't we kill her?" asked Diego. "Because we don't kill children, and because Klaus has a soft spot for her. The way he looks at her I never saw him look this way on anybody else," said Marcel.

"Klaus is not the only one who has a soft spot for her," said Diego, looking at Thierry. "He is only interested in her music ability, right T'?" said Marcel. "Yes," said Thierry. Looking down at the girl sleeping in his lap.

The true was that he liked her. Not in any romantic way, he do have a girlfriend, but just as the person she is, the musician she is.

* * *

The sun light woke up Toni. She stretched up and fined herself looking at smiling Thierry. "Good morning," said Thierry. "Did I... we… amm…" her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure how did she got to his lap, or why was she still there.

"You fell asleep on my lap, too much alcohol I guess. When I tried to move you away you almost woke up, so I just let you sleep." Said Thierry. "Thanks," she mumbled and got off his lap to the couch.

She held her head in her hands. "Definitely too much alcohol," said Thierry.

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice that was too familiar to her.

"The question is if you drank it before or after you snapped my neck," said Klaus. "I need to call to the bar, I can't play this way. Thanks for last night Thierry," said Toni, ignoring Klaus. "Any time," said Thierry as she kissed his cheek and went out without looking at Klaus.

* * *

"Why the hell did you snapped my neck?" asked Klaus following her out. "You attacked a pregnant woman," she whispered. Toni knew that Klaus didn't want that people will know about his baby, he was afraid that they will use it against him.

"She was going to kill him," he whispered back. She got in to her car, Klaus sighed, pulled her out and put her in the passenger seat. Klaus started the car, driving away. "She didn't had the guts to do it. I followed her from the store. She sat with the tea in her hands, staring at it. She is just scared," said Toni. "She is safe," said Klaus. "Is she? You shoved her in to a wall and the one guy that promised her safety is not here to deliver," said Toni.

"How do you know anything about that?" asked Klaus. "I use my eyes. It's obvious that the one who took responsibility for this baby is Elijah and not you," said Toni. Klaus said nothing.

"Why can't you admit that you care for this child?" asked Toni. "What good will come out of that sweetheart?" asked Klaus. "I don't know, maybe people will stop talking about you like you are the son of the devil!" she said angrily and looked away.

"Well… I am a son of a devil, two actually." said Klaus with a half of a smile. Toni couldn't stop her laugh. She warped her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "I am sorry I killed you," said Toni. "Sorry for making you scared of me," said Klaus. "Yeah… that's a normal conversation between two people in a relationship right?" asked Toni. "Are we in a relationship?" asked Klaus. "Well, something like that, a human and an original wolf-vamp, what could be wrong?" said Toni.

"Wolf-vamp?" asked Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Hybrid is too general, for me anyway." Said Toni. "Right." Said Klaus. He drove in silence for a moment.

"Just don't call me like that in public," said Klaus and she punched him and whimpered in pain. Klaus warped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I can give you my blood." Said Klaus. She shook her head. "So after it's healed I will teach you how to snap someone's neck without hurting yourself," said Klaus. "It's not funny," she whined. "You can practice on my sister," said Klaus. At that Toni couldn't stay serious and started laughing. He joined her.

"Why do I like you?" asked Toni. "You ask me? You are the one that like me," said Klaus. She pulled him in to a kiss. Klaus kissed her for a moment and pulled away. "You don't want me to crash do you?" he asked, kissing her lips lightly. She made a face but pulled away from him, just a bit anyway.

* * *

"Wow… he didn't kill you," said Rebecca as they came in. "who said anything about killing her? I said I am going to pick her up and that's what I did," said Klaus while suggesting Toni a drink. "No thanks," said Toni and he chuckled.

"Did he tell you what he did?" asked Rebecca. "Shut up Rebecca," said Klaus. "You didn't, so I can. He gave Elijah to Marcel, as a gift," said Rebecca. Klaus gritted his teeth.

Toni stared at him. "Toni, it was necessary, I swear," started Klaus. "Selling your brother to your enemy was necessary? Seriously? God!" she said and went upstairs. Klaus glared at his sister and turned to follow Toni when she came back down, a gun in her hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Klaus. "Going to get Elijah back. Which reminds me, I need your blood, you know, using a gun with two broken wrists is tricky," said Toni.

Klaus stared at her. "Where the hell did you get a gun?" asked Klaus. "It's my father's privet gun, his work gun went back to work after his death." Said Toni. "Work?" asked Rebecca. "FBI," said Toni. Klaus frowned. "I will give you my blood, but you are staying here. I will ask Marcel to give me Elijah back," said Klaus.

"Fine, try. I have something else to do," said Toni. "Is it anything to do with Marcel?" asked Klaus. "I am going to the church. It's my mother's memorial day." Said Toni. "Ho. I am sorry." Said Klaus. "Thanks. Can you heal me now?" asked Toni. "Sure." Said Klaus and bit his arm.

Toni drank his blood, trying not to think about what it is.

"Thank you, I will go now." Said Toni and left.

Her father's gun hidden in her jacket.


	6. Making A Point

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Six!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 6: Making A Point**

Toni entered the church. It was big and beautiful, but also empty and 'decorate' with dry blood.

"We are close, renovating." Said a dark haired priest. "I can see that, but I needed a church. It's my mother's memorial day," said Toni. "I am sorry for your loss, come in then." Said the priest.

"Thank you," said Toni and walked in. "I am Father Kieran," said the priest. "Toni Rice," she replied. "Nice to meet you Toni, I will leave you alone now." Said Father Kieran and left.

* * *

Toni lit a candle for her mother, and knelt down, closing her eyes.

After a few moments Toni stood up. She had a feeling that she may find answers in this church.

Toni climbed the stairs quietly. She froze when in front of her eyes, or more likely in her head, she wasn't there anymore.

"Well, you definitely not who I expected to see." Said Elijah. "Did you got in my head?" asked Toni. "Yes. We are in mystic falls of my time, a thousand years ago," said Elijah. She looked at huts made of stone and wood, horses, people wearing clothes made of animals' skin.

"When I realized it's you behind the door, I changed the memory I planned to show to my sister, I believed she would come for me," said Elijah. "She wanted to, but she didn't know where to look. I figured it out accidently," said Toni.

"I see. The weapon of Marcel is a young powerful witch. She pulled out my dagger without knowing that his affect damaged by this action. Soon I will be able to talk to her," said Elijah. "So you don't want me to get you out," said Toni. He smiled.

"Not yet my young one. But I want you to help Rebecca to keep Hayley safe," said Elijah.

"I will," whispered Toni, finding herself out of the memory, still in the hallway.

* * *

Toni run in to the mansion. "I know where Elijah is, he talked to me in my head. He said not to rescue him yet," said Toni. "That's great because Nick just failed to get him back from Marcel anyway." Said Rebecca grumpily.

"Why he doesn't want to come back?" asked Hayley. "Because he wants to talk to the young witch that have him, she is Marcel's weapon," said Toni. "Of course, a powerful witch. That's how he controls the witches in the city." Said Klaus in a wide smile.

"Anyway, he asked me to help keep Hayley safe." Said Toni. "Well, since you killed a vampire to protect her, I think you are doing a good job," said Rebecca. "Thanks," said Toni and went for the stairs.

"Hey, do you want me to make you something to eat? You missed breakfast." Said Klaus. "No thank you, I just want to sleep," said Toni.

* * *

Toni put the gun deep in her closet, well some closet in that room. She didn't really felt at home yet, especially now that she was angry with Klaus.

Toni took a long shower.

She froze when she heard footsteps. "It's just me," said Klaus. She heard him sitting on the closed toilet. "What are you doing here?" asked Toni, getting back to deal with her shower.

"Do you still like me?" asked Klaus quietly. "Yes. But I'm angry with you," said Toni. "Why is everybody have to like Elijah?" he asked angrily. "It's not about liking Elijah, it's about you selling your brother to your enemy," said Toni. "It's not like I wouldn't get him back," said Klaus. "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have done it in the first place. Can you give me a towel please?" said Toni.

Klaus pushed a white towel behind the shower's curtain. Toni grabbed it and warped it around her body. She stepped out of the shower. Klaus stared at her. She was dripping. Toni blushed under his stare. He smiled. She frowned.

"I'm still angry," she told him and went to get dressed.

Klaus turned around, letting her to dress up behind his back. "Sorry," said Klaus. "You can't just say sorry every time you screw up," said Toni. "Very sorry then?" asked Klaus. She smiled and got under the covers.

Klaus turned to look at her. She sighed and opened her arms to him. Klaus got under the covers and snuggled to her resting his head on her chest. She hugged him tight.

"Elijah is going to hear from me when he comes back," said Toni. "Really? Why?" asked Klaus. "As the one that actually raised you in the last thousand years he should have put you some boundaries instead of spoiled you this way," said Toni. "You just called me spoiled?" asked Klaus, lifting his head to look at her. "Yep. You make a face, shout a little, or threatens a little, and you get anything that you want." Said Toni. He made a face, and put his head back on her chest.

"Spoiled brat," said Toni. "Say what you want, but if I was any different you wouldn't like me," said Klaus. "True. But you are still spoiled brat," said Toni in a smile.

* * *

When Toni woke up it was an early evening. She was starving, and alone again. She sighed and went down stairs, to make something to eat. She got down and heard the door open.

"Elijah!" called Rebecca and ran to his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Toni went to him and hugged him tight. "Welcome home," she told him and kissed his cheek. She could feel Klaus' jealousy. "Thank you my young one," said Elijah and kissed Toni forehead too.

Toni backed away and went to Klaus, cupping his face with her hands. "I can feel your jealousy," said Toni. She felt Elijah frizzing next by. "I am not jealous," said Klaus. "No?" asked Toni with mischievous smile.

She went to Elijah and pulled him in to a long, hot kiss. He couldn't resist it. Rebecca and Hayley just stared at them, shocked.

Elijah pulled away and Klaus threw him on the wall. "Not jealous then?" asked Toni. She went to Elijah and pulled him up. "Sorry, you were the only other man present," said Toni. "That's o.k. I didn't suffered," said Elijah. She chuckled and Klaus growled.

"It could have been Thierry," said Toni, teasing him. Klaus eyes went gold. "Easy wolfy, I am just messing with you," said Toni and stepped forward to Klaus. "Toni," warned Elijah. She waved him away.

Toni cupped Klaus face and kissed his forehead. "Breath," she whispered. He held her tight and buried his face in her shoulder. Toni hugged him, stroking his hair.

Rebecca went to her business and so did Elijah and Hayley.

* * *

"Hungry?" asked Toni. "Yes," said Klaus. "Come on, let's make something." Said Toni, grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

They ate fried chicken and potato fries.

"That trick you did with my brother was bad," said Klaus. "I was just making a point," said Toni. "Then stop making points using my brother's lips," said Klaus. She chuckled. "It's not funny," growled Klaus. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in…" she sang to him in a smile. He kissed her lips softly. "I didn't know you were trouble too," said Klaus. She smiled at him.

"You are cute when you are jealous," said Toni. "Don't make any more points, please," he said and she laughed while starting to wash the dishes.


	7. I Am Not A Witch, Or Maybe I Am

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Seven!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 7: I Am Not A Witch, Or Maybe I Am**

"Where is Toni?" asked Klaus. "Work," said Elijah. "Right," said Klaus, grabbing a book.

"Her nineteenth birthday is coming soon," said Elijah. "How do you know when is Toni's birthday?" asked Klaus. "I asked around," said Elijah. "Meaning?" asked Klaus. "I asked Thierry," said Elijah. "How is he knows?" asked Klaus. "He is her best friend, she sees him now and then," said Elijah. "Now and then?" asked Klaus. "Most of the days, when she is not busy at the bar," said Elijah. Klaus growled. "Relax Nicklaus, he has a girlfriend, and last time I checked she has a boyfriend." Said Elijah.

"The question is, are we doing a party or this time of uncertainness in the city is a bad time for parties?" asked Elijah. "We are doing the best party of the millennium," said Klaus and jump on his feet. "You have a week to arrange it, it's next Saturday," said Elijah. "I know when Toni born, I was surprised that you know too," said Klaus, annoyed. "Sure brother. I am here if you need me," said Elijah, turning back to his book.

* * *

Toni looked at her new cellphone that Klaus bought her. 'So I can reach you if you are not close by,' he said and she took it.

It was evening and she had a text message from Hayley.

**Hayley: help me, they are after me. I am at the woods next to the bayou's clinic.**

**Toni: on my way. **

Toni drove to the woods. She had her father's gun in hand. She saw Hayley being chased. Toni shot at the people that were after Hayley. They fell down.

Toni didn't see anything anymore. She blacked out when someone hit her head from behind.

* * *

Hayley walked back to the clinic. She saw Rebecca and Klaus. "It was a trap," she mumbled.

Hayley was wounded, but already healing. "Who healed you? Werewolf don't heal that fast," said Klaus. "It's the baby, he is a hybrid like you," said Rebecca.

"Where is Toni?" asked Hayley suddenly. "What?" asked Klaus. "I called for her too. And I heard gunshots, so she was there, helping me," said Hayley. "Take Hayley home sister, I will find Toni," said Klaus.

* * *

Toni woke up. Her head hurt and she was tied to a stone. Her gun was on a table not very far away.

She started to fight her ropes. It was too tight. She looked around. It looks like a crypt or something similar.

"Hello Toni," said a dark woman. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked Toni. "I am Agnes, I am a witch, like you." Said Agnes. "Me? I am not a witch. Where is Hayley?" asked Toni. "Hayley ran after you killed three of your own, three witches." Said Agnes. "I am not a witch! Let me go!" screamed Toni, fighting her ropes.

* * *

"The witches took her," said Klaus. He was angry and worried. "Why?" asked Elijah. "Because they know that I love her, they are trying to hurt me," said Klaus without paying attention to his words. Elijah looked at Rebecca. She was surprised too.

"What?" asked Klaus, angry. "You said that you love Toni," said Elijah. "Yes, the monstrous hybrid capable of love, that what you care about now? Toni is missing!" he screamed at them and went out.

Sophie came in after a while. "What are you doing in here?" asked Elijah. "I just want to help. Agnes is a radical witch. We are not like her." Said Sophie. "What does she want from Toni?" asked Rebecca. "She believes, most of them do, that Toni is a witch. And her connection to Klaus become stronger every day. They are afraid," said Sophie.

"Afraid of what?!" asked Rebecca, annoyed. "Another miracle baby, hybrid that will be three quarters witch, and quarter wolf-vampire," said Elijah. "Well it's all nice and everything but Toni is not a witch. If she was a witch she would have find out about it long ago," said Rebecca.

"Not exactly." Said Sophie. "Do tell," said Elijah. "Magic connects to emotions. Usually witch's powers comes out in the adolescence, while the emotions are wild, and a result of event. But the event could also bury the powers." Said Sophie. "She lost her mother first and then she lost her father when she was sixteen," said Elijah. "That could have done it." Said Sophie. "It's a big maybe. She also could be just a human girl," said Rebecca.

"First we should find her," said Elijah and left.

* * *

Toni screamed in pain when Agnes used a knife to make a cut on her arm. "Please stop," begged Toni in tears. "Use your powers to stop me," said Agnes. "I don't have powers, I am not a witch," she cried.

Suddenly Agnes froze. Then she disappeared, running to the woods.

"I got you my young one, I got you," Elijah whispered. He untied her, took her gun and cellphone from the table and carried her out of there. "I am not a witch," she mumbled. "Shhh… it's over, you are safe." Promised Elijah.

Elijah put Toni in her bed and Klaus got there a few moments later. "She will be fine, I gave her my blood," said Elijah. Klaus nodded.

"Nicklaus, the witches think that Toni is a witch," said Elijah. "What? It's ridiculous. She is a human, my little human," he said stroking her hair gently.

Elijah told him what Sophie said. Klaus said nothing for a while.

"What the hell they want from me? They hunt Hayley for a baby that not even born yet, and Toni for a baby that not even exists?" he asked angrily.

"Klaus?" mumbled Toni and opened her eyes. "I am here," he replied. "I am not a witch, am I?" she asked. "At that point I don't know anything sweetheart." Said Klaus.

Toni sat up, burying her face in his chest. "We can talk later." Said Elijah. He stroked Toni's head and left.

* * *

It looked like Agnes wasn't done. The next day Toni spend with Hayley. She couldn't help but like her, even so she knew that she slept with Klaus in the past, that she carrying his child.

"Hayley are you o.k.?" asked Toni. "I am not feeling very well," said Hayley. Rebecca touched her forehead. "You are burning up," said Rebecca. "Call Klaus," said Toni.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," said Toni to Hayley. She helped her to get in to bed, and started to cool her with wet towel.

Elijah came in with Sophie. "Witches not allowed in this house anymore," said Toni. "She knows what's wrong and want to help," said Elijah. "Let me guess, something wrong with Sophie, some spell and it affects Hayley because of the linking spell her sister did, right?" asked Toni angrily. "I know how to help, and meantime, Davina is trying to unlink us," said Sophie.

Toni stood up and looked at them. "Fine. But know that, if I am a witch I will go and slaughter all the witches of this quarter, because you are the real monsters, not us," said Toni coldly.

Elijah stared at her when she said 'us'. It made him feel good that she see herself already part of the family.

"Now what?" asked Toni. "Take her to the pool I will bring some herbs that may help." Said Sophie. Elijah scooped Hayley up and took her to the pool.

They both got in, and Toni got with them and so did Sophie, mixing the herbs and letting Hayley to drink it. Hayley clinched to Elijah, screaming in pain. "Davina will succeed," said Elijah. Hayley gasped in pain.

Toni closed her eyes, almost praying. She knew Klaus will be devastated if Hayley will lose the baby.

Suddenly the water started to move, wildly almost violently. "Toni," mumbled Rebecca. The water become colder. "She is lowering the temperature of the water, to kill the fever," said Elijah.

And then it was all over. Hayley took a deep breath. Sophie stabbed her finger. Hayley didn't feel it. "It's over, we are not linked anymore," said Sophie.

"Toni?" asked Elijah, worried. She stared at him. "Are you going to kill her?" asked Toni. "Who? Sophie?" asked Elijah. She shook her head, "Agnes." Said Toni. "She is with Klaus now," said Elijah.

"No, please. Don't let him kill her, she is the last elder we had left," said Sophie. Elijah got out of the water after Hayley, pulling Toni after him. "I give you my word, my brother wouldn't hurt her." Said Elijah and left.

* * *

Toni changed her clothes quickly and went after Elijah. "Elijah!" she called after him. He stopped and waited for her. "Your hair looks like hell," said Toni. Elijah smoothed his hair with his hand. He looked at her with raised eyebrow. "I assume you didn't come here for my hair," he said. "Ha no. I am coming with you," said Toni. "o.k." said Elijah and they went to the church.

* * *

They got in to church. "Ho magnificent, you are here. How is Hayley and the baby?" asked Klaus. "Fine. But I am afraid you can't kill Agnes, you see, I gave my word you wouldn't," said Elijah. "You always have to give your word and ruin my fun?" asked Klaus.

Elijah smiled and killed two men that were with Agnes, ripping their heart out. He grabbed Agnes by the neck and said "I gave my word that you wouldn't die by my brother hand, I didn't said anything about mine," and he snapped her neck.

"No one mess up with my family and get away with that," said Elijah.

"Are you o.k. Toni?" asked Klaus softly. "Sure, I planned to kill her with that," said Toni and pulled out her gun. "Well, it could be cleaner but where is the fun in that?" asked Klaus.

She sighed. "I am not seeing fun in killing, but Agnes torture me, and almost killed an innocent baby." Said Toni. Klaus kissed her lips softly.

"Ho I just remembered something." Said Toni and raised her hand up slowly. All the candles' flames raised to the motion of her hand.


	8. Happy Birthday Love

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Eight!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Love**

Klaus couldn't stop laughing. They already were back home, sitting in the living room with some drinks.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" asked Toni. "Well, Nicklaus don't really like witches, he uses them when he need to, but still don't like them. He likes you and of all the creatures in this world, you are a witch." Said Elijah.

Toni stared at Klaus. He grabbed his head, moaning in pain. "Happy to be your entertainment," she said angrily and went outside. "Toni! Seriously, don't make me come after you!" Klaus called out side.

It was useless. Her car wasn't even there.

* * *

Toni send a text message.

**Toni: on my way to the church, what are the chances that you can come?**

**Thierry: see you.**

* * *

"Which girlfriend are you going to see? Yours or Klaus'? Do they know one on the other?" asked Diego. Thierry ignored him and drove to the church.

"He is falling for Klaus' human," said Diego. "Even if it true Thierry can control his emotions," said Marcel. "What about Klaus? Can he control his emotions? Because if he can't, when he find out about this he wouldn't just kill Thierry, he will kill all of us," said Diego. "Easy Diego, no one is going to die," said Marcel in a smile.

* * *

"What's up kid?" asked Thierry after sitting next to Toni in the church. Toni kissed his cheek.

"I will give you one guess," said Toni. "Amm… Elijah?" he said playfully. Toni punched his shoulder. "Hey! What all this violence?" asked Thierry. She giggled. Thierry smiled.

"What did he do this time?" asked Thierry. "I don't know, I guess he just pissed me off," said Toni. "Did you punched him like you just punched me?" asked Thierry. She laughed. "Something like that," she replied. He chuckled. "Good girl," said Thierry. She smiled and snuggled to his side. Thierry hugged her with one arm and kissed her forehead.

"Play the violins for the new couple!" called Klaus, making Toni jump.

"Klaus," said Thierry.

"Yes! Klaus! I also believed I am the boyfriend, well a cheated boyfriend obviously," said Klaus.

Toni could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. She walked right to him. "Kid," warned Thierry. "Its fine T'," said Toni.

She cupped Klaus' face, he turned his head from her. "Thierry is my friend, noting more," she said. "You don't meet with friends in secretly," said Klaus and stepped away from her.

"You do when your friend it's not exactly the friend of your boyfriend," said Toni. Klaus still refused to look at her. She warped her arms around his neck. "Baby, I swear Thierry is my friend, just my friend," said Toni, stroking his hair.

"Maybe I should go," said Thierry. "Sure, I will talk to you later," said Toni. He nodded and left them alone.

* * *

Toni and Klaus were back at home.

Klaus was lying on the couch, his head resting on Toni's lap. "Are you o.k. baby?" she asked softly. "You never called me baby before today, is it mean something?" asked Klaus, looking up at her. She smiled, and kissed his lips softly. "Maybe," she whispered.

Klaus crashed his lips on hers, making her moan. He pushed her down on the couch, hovering over her, kissing her passionately. Toni pulled off his shirt, stroking his chest, his tattoo. "I want to do one," said Toni. "What? A tattoo?" asked Klaus, covering her face with little kisses. "Yes," she told him. "Really? Tattoo of what?" he asked softly. "Wolf," she replied. He smiled wildly.

"Ho god! My eyes!" called Rebecca. Toni gasped and pushed Klaus away. He fell off the couch, knocking his head by the floor. "Oops," she mumbled. Klaus growled and climbed back on the couch.

He touched his head and fined some blood. Toni checked his head, worried. "Relax, it's already healed." Said Klaus putting his shirt back on. "Hello sister," said Klaus like nothing happened. "You have your room for this stuff, I don't need to see my brother this way," said Rebecca. Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

"Everything is ready for Saturday night?" asked Klaus. "What happened on Saturday night?" asked Toni. "Your spectacular birthday party," said Klaus, smiling. "**My **party?" she asked, shocked. Klaus face fell. "You don't like it," he said sadly. She sighed. "I never liked parties. But tell me, what did you had on mined?" she asked, kissing his lips. Klaus smiled.

"A ball," said Klaus. "The Mikaelsons are perfect at making balls," said Rebecca. Toni sighed again. "o.k." she said. "o.k.?" asked Klaus. "For you, baby, just for you." Said Toni and kissed his lips lightly. "Just wait and see, you are going to love it," said Klaus happily.

* * *

Toni looked around, she saw the mansion turning in to a little palace.

Flowers of all kind and color, statues of different shapes, fountains, bar, waiters, food and an orchestra.

Toni was in her dress already. It was white, a bit puffy covered with silver and gold glimmers. Her makeup was with the same colors of glimmers. She wear silver high heels that was mostly covered by her dress.

She was nervous.

**Toni: are you here yet?**

**Thierry: five minutes**

**Toni: I am nervous**

**Thierry: it's just a party**

**Toni: with the mayor present**

**Thierry: so? It just a man like any others. I am at your door, relax**

Toni sighed. She went down stairs, no one was there yet, except of the Mikaelsons, Hayley and Thierry.

They were all staring at her when she got in to the living room.

She frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Toni. "Nothing, you look stunning. Happy birthday love," said Klaus. He was wearing a tux and so did Elijah and Thierry. Rebecca was in a blue dress, and Hayley in red mixed with black. They both had their hair up. Toni's hair was long, loose and smooth. With her blond hair, and white dress she was glowing.

"Maybe white wasn't the right choice," said Elijah. Everyone stared at him. Who will upset a birthday girl?

"Wait for his punch line guys," said Toni, smiling. She already learn to know Elijah and his statements. "You looks more like you are on your way to say 'I do' then just celebrate your birthday my young one. People will think they came to a wedding," said Elijah. Klaus chocked on his bourbon. Toni chuckled.

"Even if it was a wedding, who said that you are the groom?" said Toni with a raised eye brow. Elijah chuckled. Klaus made a face. "You are like a mosquito, stinging me all the time," said Klaus. She just smiled at him.

* * *

The people poured in. Toni barely knew any of them. They blessed her, and drank for her long life and success.

She was dancing with Elijah. "Are you o.k. my young one?" asked Elijah. "Why do you call me like that?" asked Toni. "Well, you are the youngest girl that ever spend time with our family, and became part of it so quickly." Said Elijah. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I have a birthday present for you," said Elijah and pulled a jewel box from his pocket. She opened it slowly and looked inside. It was a hairpin in a shape of a blue butterfly made of silver, inlaid with sapphires. "It's so beautiful, thank you Elijah," said Toni and kissed his cheek again. "You're welcome," said Elijah, smiling.

Elijah spin her in to Klaus' hands. Toni laughed. "Hello birthday's girl," said Klaus. "Hello," said Toni. He kissed her softly. Klaus pulled out a little box from his pocket. Toni stared at it.

"Please tell me it's not an engagement ring," asked Toni. "God no, no. just a- ring." said Klaus. She breathed in relief. Klaus chuckled. Toni opened the little box. It was silver with purple stones, very simple very beautiful. "I love it, thank you." Said Toni. "You're welcome." Said Klaus and kissed her.

Toni put the boxes on the presents' table and was caught by Thierry in to a dance. "Hi," she giggled. "Hi," said Thierry in a smile. He spin her around and back in to his arms. "I bought you a notes book with all the songs you like, classic and modern, old and new." Said Thierry. "It's lovely, thank you T'," said Toni and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

* * *

When the night ended Toni was exhausted. She did a long bobble bath.

"Hey you," said Klaus sitting on the floor next to the bathtub. "Hey," she smiled at him. "So… was it very awful for you?" asked Klaus, playing with the foam around her body, not looking at her face. "The party? Of course not. Baby, I had fun, a lot of it." Said Toni. "Really?" asked Klaus. "Sure, I danced with you, and it was perfect, what will we do for your thousand and some birthday?" asked Toni in a smile. Klaus couldn't stop laughing. Toni joined to his laugh.

"I love you, baby. You know that right?" asked Toni. "I kind of figured it out," said Klaus, smug. "You did ha?" asked Toni. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you too sweetheart." He whispered. They shared another sweet kiss.

"I will wait for you in bed," said Klaus. "Be right there," she replied biting her lower lip. His eyes sparkled with desire when he turned and went in to the bedroom.

* * *

Toni got in to the bedroom warped in a towel. Klaus stood in front of the fireplace. Toni warped her arms around him. Klaus turned to her, smiling softly.

He kissed her lips slowly, softly. Toni closed her eyes. "Do you want this love?" whispered Klaus. "Yes, I do." She whispered back, letting the towel to drop to the floor. Klaus stared at her, his eyes sparkling with desire and love. Her eyes mirrored his.

Klaus took her in his arms, kissing her passionately, while getting rid of his clothes. Toni moan quietly. They made love passionately, strongly. Becoming one person in every part of the body and soul.

The fire in the fireplace got higher. Klaus froze on top of her. They both turned their heads to the fireplace. Toni chuckled. "Well, it kind of fit to the situation, even though I didn't do it on purpose." Said Toni. Klaus chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

Happy birthday.


	9. Don't Mess Up With Toni

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Nine!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 9: Don't Mess Up With Toni**

It was a few days later.

Toni was sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast with Klaus and Elijah.

"I need to kill Thierry," said Klaus. Elijah stared at her and Toni looked at Klaus. He grabbed his head, groaning in pain. "Say it again," said Toni and stop his pain. "He knows about Hayley and the baby," said Klaus.

"He wouldn't say anything," said Elijah, turning another page in his newspaper. "How can you be so sure?" asked Klaus. "Because he is in love with Toni and wouldn't want to bring Marcel and this war to her doorstep," said Elijah. Toni chocked with her coffee and Klaus growled.

"What make you say that?" asked Toni. "Ho, he has the same look in his eyes that Nicklaus has when he looks at you," said Elijah in a soft smile. "Ho god," said Toni. "You didn't notice?" asked Elijah. She shook her head. "Now he is definitely dead," said Klaus and stood up.

He screamed when Toni used her powers on him. "He is my friend, and you are my love. His feelings changes nothing." Said Toni. "but-" started Klaus. "But nothing. If you hurt Thierry, I will get out of here and you will never see me again," said Toni. Klaus growled.

"Don't growl at me," she said softly, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his nose. He glowed his eyes at her. She smiled and hugged him tight. "I am yours, no one can take me away from you," she whispered to him.

* * *

Marcel was at the church's attic. Davina called him. "Someone is doing magic?" asked Marcel. "Yes, in the plantation," said Davina. "Can you tell who?" asked Marcel. "Her name is Toni Rice," said Davina. "I see… thank you Davina." Said Marcel and left.

Thierry was at Marcel's place when he came in. "what's going on?" asked Thierry. "Your friend is a witch and she is using magic," said Marcel. "What? No, Toni is human," protested Thierry. "Davina told me," said Marcel.

"What are you going to do?" asked Thierry, walking next to him. "You know what the punishment of using magic in my city," said Marcel. "You said you don't hurt kids!" called Thierry. "I still have the rest of my rules to follow," said Marcel.

* * *

Toni and Klaus were sitting on the couch, Toni was reading Ester's spells' book, and Klaus was playing with her hair.

"What's so interesting in this book?" he asked. She stared at him. "It was belong to a witch, and I am a witch," said Toni. "Do you understand it? Most of it not even in English," said Klaus. "Somehow I understand it," said Toni. "Weird," said Klaus. "Thanks," she said, annoyed. He chuckled. She pinched him and he whined.

Hayley came in to the living room. "What's wrong? You looks like you saw a ghost," said Toni. "Vampires, in our front yard," said Hayley. "Good friend you have," said Klaus sarcastically, getting up. "It wasn't Thierry," said Toni, following him. "Go with Hayley upstairs, lock the door of the room," said Klaus. "No," said Toni and followed him outside while Hayley got upstairs.

* * *

"Marcel! Why do I get this honor?" said Klaus. Toni sighed to his theatrics. "He means what the hell do you want?" said Toni. "You used magic in my city, it's against the rules," said Marcel. "I am a witch, that's what I do," said Toni. "The punishment of using magic is execution," said Marcel. Klaus growled.

"Come and get me," said Toni with a smile. Two vampires walked forward. Toni mumbled some wards and the vampires burned by the sun. She canceled their daylight rings' magic.

She stared at the rest of them and all of the vampires were on the ground, holding their heads.

"Don't mess up with Toni," said Klaus. Toni could hear the pride in his voice.

"Let's go," said Marcel.

The vampires followed him in vampires' speed.

Thierry looked at Toni.

"It wasn't me," he said.

Toni smiled at him.

"I know," she said and watched him disappears.

* * *

"It doesn't mean that it's true," said Klaus again. He and Toni were arguing for an hour about Thierry.

"I believes him," said Toni. "For the million time why?!" asked Klaus. "Because he is my friend and because he didn't knew," said Toni. "He could have fined out, they watch the witches, and his girlfriend is a witch." Said Klaus. "So? My boyfriend is a hybrid," said Toni. "What that have to do with anything?" asked Klaus. "It doesn't mean I know everything about all the hybrids in this world," said Toni. "There is only one more except me," said Klaus. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Never mind, he didn't do it and that's it. I am tired of this argument," said Toni. "Why? Because he loves you?" asked Klaus angrily. "God! I can't control it any more than I can control your feelings for me," she shout at him.

"What's that about?" asked Elijah. "Mommy and daddy are fighting," said Rebecca. Elijah rolled his eyes at his sister. "It's entertaining to listen," said Rebecca. He sighed. "Is Hayley o.k.?" asked Elijah. "Yeah, she wasn't out there when Marcel showed up," said Rebecca.

Elijah stepped forward, clearing his throat. Klaus glared at him. "I think she is right," said Elijah. "Excuse me?" said Klaus. "I don't think it was Thierry that send Marcel over here, I think it was Davina. Obviously she hide all the other times Toni used her powers, but I think she started to feel used by us, or traitorous to Marcel, so she told him." Said Elijah.

"See? This is more likely," said Toni. "Why? Because it clears your Thierry?" asked Klaus annoyed. Toni screamed in frustration and went to the door. "Where are you going?!" he called after her. "To see my Thierry!" she answered angrily and slammed the door behind her.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Klaus stopped him. "Don't! I don't want to hear it," said Klaus angrily and slammed the door of his studio behind his back.


	10. Betrayal

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Ten!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

**Toni: can I see you?**

**Thierry: what's wrong?**

**Toni: I had a fight with Klaus**

**Thierry: I should have guessed that. See you at the church?**

**Toni: yes. Thank you.**

**Thierry: anytime kid, anytime ****J**

Toni put her cellphone back in her pocket. She was already in the church, waiting for Thierry.

"Hey kid," said Thierry. Toni looked at him and then ran in to his arms. She told him everything, while her head buried in his chest. Thierry stroked her hair.

Toni looked up at him. Thierry's breath was on her face.

Suddenly he crushed his lips on hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting. Toni froze for a moment, but then she find herself kissing him back.

Thierry pushed her against the church's wall in vampire's speed. His hands were everywhere; on her neck, her cheeks, her shoulders, her sides, and her waist.

One moment later they were outside, in the street, then in the woods all the time kissing passionately.

Thierry pushed her down on the ground, pulling off her shirt. He kissed her neck, she moaned. She pulled his lips back to hers. His shirt and pants went off next.

They made love passionately, roughly on the ground.

* * *

It was an hour later. Thierry was sleeping on top of her, his head resting on her chest. She couldn't sleep. How could she? She just cheated on Klaus. She didn't understood. Why did she do it? How could she? How could he? What about his girlfriend?

Thierry's phone rang. He woke up, getting off her. Toni sat up and started to get dress while Thierry did the same, still talking to his phone.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Thierry after hanging up. "Not much," said Toni quietly. "You love Klaus," he stated. "I don't know anything anymore. What about you? Don't you love your girlfriend?" asked Toni. "I love you more. See you," said Thierry and disappeared in his vampire's speed.

* * *

Toni walked back to the church, her car was there. She drove to the house and started packing her stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Klaus. He was standing at the door. "Leaving," said Toni. "What? Why? So we had a fight, it's not our first one," said Klaus, grabbing her hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stay, please." He asked. "I can't!" she shouted at him, taking her hand out of his hold. "Why?!" asked Klaus. "I slept with Thierry," said Toni, barley above a whisper.

Klaus froze. He tried to shake the pain away. He was right all the time, falling in love is stupid and painful, and it didn't meant for him. He wasn't supposed to be loved.

Toni went to the door. She has nothing more to say. It was over. Klaus will never forgive her, and she didn't know if she want him to. She didn't know if she love Thierry or Klaus or both.

Toni got in her car. She heard glass shattering, and a scream. Scream of agony. It made her cry harder.

She drove around town for days; barley eating or drinking. Everything was easier when she was just human.

Her phone rang and she put it on speaker.

"Hello my young one," said Elijah. "I don't think this nickname fits anymore, Elijah." Said Toni. "Nonsense my dear, you don't stop being part of the family just because you did a mistake," said Elijah. She gave a tearful laugh. "I love you, you know that?" she asked. She heard him laughing on the other end of the line.

"What happened? Why did you called?" asked Toni. "Hayley disappeared," said Elijah. "What do you mean?" asked Toni. "We can't find her, Nicklaus thinks its Tyler Lockwood." Said Elijah. "How can I help?" asked Toni. "Can you meet us in the woods?" asked Elijah. "It's too soon Elijah, he will be furious." Said Toni. "Just think about it," said Elijah. "I will," said Toni. "Good bye my young one," said Elijah. "Bye Elijah," said Toni and hanged up.

* * *

Toni looked in her car. She remembered finding something of Hayley in there. It was a hair band with some of Hayley's hair on it.

She put the hairs on a roads map she had and started to chant. It wasn't useful as blood but she knew it still could work.

The hairs moved on the map and stopped on the bayou. Toni drove over there.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" asked Klaus. "Nothing," said Elijah. He really believed that Toni will be there. "Let's split," said Klaus. "Good idea," said Elijah and they went to different ways.

* * *

"Hayley?" whispered Toni. She was in the bayou and everything looked quiet. She looked around her. There was trailers and wooden huts in there, looking simple and nice.

She saw Hayley running out of one of the huts, a young man after her. Toni aimed and shot. She hit his leg, it was enough to slow him down. "Come on," said Toni. She waited for Hayley to walk in front of her, guarding her back, ready to shoot.

Suddenly Hayley stopped and Toni bump in to her and fell to the ground. Elijah stared at her. "Hello," he said in a smile. "Hand," she asked and he pulled her up, chuckling.

* * *

Klaus was grabbing Tyler's throat. He looked down at his bleeding leg. "You had been shot?" asked Klaus. "Some blond girl, why? She is a friend of yours?" asked Tyler. "The love of my life actually, you probably should have taken her instead of Hayley. We are a bit separated now though," said Klaus. "Damn," said Tyler sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Toni was sitting on the ground carving a piece of wood with her knife.

She heard feet steps that were too familiar to her. Toni looked up and stared in to the beautiful blue eyes of Klaus. He looked sad and hurt. Toni felt her heart beating faster. How did she do it to him? How could she? It's obvious that she love only him.

Her knife slipped and she hissed in pain, bleeding on her carving work. "Crap," she mumbled. Klaus didn't move. He just stared at her. She didn't expect him to care. Elijah leaned down and warped his handkerchief on her wounded hand.

Toni walked to the river, using some water to clean her piece of wood.

She heard a heating conversation and saw Klaus biting Elijah and storming away.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Toni. "Well, we accused him of doing something horrible in the one time that he wasn't doing it," said Elijah. "What was it?" asked Toni. "We believed that he will use his daughter's blood to create an army of hybrids," said Elijah. "Elijah…" she whined. No wander Klaus reacted this way.

"First me and now you too?" she asked. Elijah just shrugged. She sighed. "I will follow him, make sure he stays out of trouble." Said Toni. Elijah nodded.

But she lost him. Now she had no idea where he could be. "Think," she mumbled to herself.

She pulled out her cellphone. He answered on the first ring. "I am busy," said Klaus. "Where are you?" asked Toni. "Why do you care? You are with Thierry," said Klaus. "I am not with Thierry," said Toni. "It's not the time, Toni." Said Klaus. "Tell me please, where are you?" She begged. "Why?" asked Klaus. "Because I was stupid, because I love you, because I have a bad feeling, please." She was crying now.

Klaus bit his lips. He missed her badly, but it wasn't the time for this. "I will talk to you later." Said Klaus and hanged up. "No!" she cried out but it was too late.

* * *

"Where could he be? Where does he has business?" mumbled Toni. She started the car and drove to Marcel's place.

* * *

Toni got in. what she saw made her sick. Klaus on his knees, chained like an animal, beaten and bleeding.

Toni started to chant and all the vampires fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then she turned around and stabbed Rebecca with the dagger that she was holding. Rebecca turned gray and fell to the ground.

"Pick up this coin," said Toni to Marcel. "What?" he asked. "Pick up this coin or I will kill you, right here, right now," said Toni coldly. Marcel picked the coin and swore loyalty to Klaus, as he asked him a few moments before Toni interfered.

Toni walked away while Klaus picked up his sister and followed her.

"Toni!" he called. She turned to look at him. "You knew," he said. "I had a feeling, yes. I took a guess." Said Toni. "You care," he stated. "Of course I care, I did a mistake, a very big one, but I never stopped loving you," said Toni softly.

"I am moving in here, I am just going to put Rebecca in her coffin and grabbed my wolf. Would you join us in here?" asked Klaus. "If you want me to," said Toni. "I do," said Klaus. She nodded.

"Come on, let's get to the mansion," said Klaus and put Rebecca on the back seat.

Toni sat next to him, completely silence. "What are you thinking about?" asked Klaus. Toni pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them. "Nothing," said Toni.

She felt self- loathing. How could she hurt him this way?

A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey… its o.k. don't cry," he soothed her, stroking her hair.

"How can you even look at me? I am so disgusting," said Toni, crying. "It took me a few days to calm down but I realized that I pushed you too much with my jealousy, and that you are young. When else would you make mistakes if not now?" asked Klaus. "You sounds like Elijah," said Toni, half whimpering. Klaus growled. "It's a compliment." Said Toni, giggling. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I am tired," said Toni while they got in the mansion. "It's because you are using your powers too much," said Klaus.

"What have you done?!" said Elijah angrily, seeing his daggered sister. "It wasn't me, I was too busy being chained and beaten like animal, courtesy of our sister and Marcel's vampires," said Klaus. Elijah frowned.

"I told you I will keep him out of trouble. This time your sister was the trouble," said Toni. "Now, Marcel swore loyalty to me, so I am going home taking my wolf and my Toni with me, you and our sister can rot in here," said Klaus.

Toni looked at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes, next to the tears that didn't fall down yet.

"Hayley! Get in the car," said Klaus. She didn't fight him.

Toni sat at the back seat, making sure that Hayley is comfortable in the front seat.

Toni fell asleep before she even notice that she closed her eyes.


	11. Tattoo

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Eleven!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 11: Tattoo**

Toni opened her eyes. She was in a big bed surrounded by beautiful furniture made of dark wood.

She wasn't alone. On the edge of the bed sat Klaus, a glass of drink in his hand.

Toni crawled on the bed, getting next to him, folding her legs beneath her body.

"How are you?" asked Klaus. "Still exhausted, you?" asked Toni. "Fine," he mumbled. She sighed. "You are lying of course," said Toni. It made him smile. She always see through him.

Klaus put the glass on the bed side table and leaned on her chest. She stroked his hair. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "I already forgave you love," said Klaus.

She yawned. Klaus chuckled. Toni smiled and got back under the covers. He followed her and put his head back on her chest.

* * *

As usual, when Toni woke up again, she was alone in bed. She took a shower, and put on some jeans, blue tank top and her leather jacket. She put on her boots and went down stairs.

She saw Elijah talking with Klaus right on the stairs.

Suddenly Elijah looked up. She smiled at him, and he bowed his head in greeting. Klaus turned around to look at her.

"You look better love," said Klaus. "You too," she smiled. Klaus smiled back.

"Nice to see you again Toni," said Elijah. "You too, Elijah." Said Toni. He smiled and walked away.

Klaus reached out for her, and she took his hand. "Are you o.k.?" she asked softly. "Fine," said Klaus. She warped her arms around him. "It's o.k. to forgive him if you want to," she whispered in his ear. He hugged her tighter.

"Sing for me?" asked Klaus. She smiled. "Sure, guitar or piano?" asked Toni. "Guitar." Said Klaus. "Give me a second and I will come to the living room," said Toni.

Klaus was sitting on the couch when she came in with her guitar. She sat in front of him and started playing.

**"Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early  
And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl  
Who has as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again

And we walk down the block to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I won't talk about that  
For the first time, what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
Then on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again  
Then on a Wednesday in a Café I watched it begin again…" (Taylor Swift, 'Begin Again' watch?v=cMPEd8m79Hw) 

Toni smiled at him. "I loved it," said Klaus. "I love you," said Toni. "I love you too," said Klaus in a smile. "Let's see if you know this one," said Toni and started to play. Klaus couldn't stop laughing.

**"Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me**

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble…" **(Tylor swift, 'I knew you were trouble' **** watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y****)**

"Well Mr. Trouble?" asked Toni. "Beautiful." Said Klaus. "I will do anything to make up to you," said Toni. "Anything?" asked Klaus with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later they got to a tattoos' shop.

In the shop was a woman, very tattooed. She looked at the piece of paper Klaus gave her. "Where?" she asked. Klaus looked at Toni tilting his head. Toni smiled and took her jacket and tank top off. Klaus' eyes sparked with desire.

"Just above the heart please," said Toni. "It's going to hurt," said the woman. "I know," said Toni in a smile.

It was like Klaus punishing her for her betrayal but she was planning to do it anyway so it wasn't that bad even if he wanted it to hurt her.

Toni gritted her teeth. It hurt more than she thought it would. The shop shook for a moment. The woman stopped her work, looking around. Klaus grabbed Toni's hand. The shaking stopped and the woman got back to work.

"It's going to hurt for a few days," said the woman while bandaging Toni. "Thank you," said Toni and paid her.

They went back home.

* * *

A few days later, Toni was sitting in their room with Hayley, Rebecca (Klaus forgave her so Toni did the same) and Davina. They drank cider and ate snacks.

"So you did a tattoo?" asked Davina. "Yep," said Toni. "Can we see it?" asked Davina, excited. "Sure," said Toni in a smile and took her shirt off. "Oh my god! Is that a wolf? You tattooed Klaus on your chest?" asked Rebecca. Toni wanted to answer but then someone knocked on the door and open it without waiting for permission.

Elijah stared at Toni and then turned around. "Ho god," said Toni and put her shirt back on. The girls couldn't stop laughing. Elijah cleared his throat. The girls giggled more quietly. "I just wanted to see how you are feeling Toni, since everything that happened," said Elijah. "I am fine, and dressed Elijah, you can turned around," said Toni. "Ho," he said and turned to look at her. She smiled at him.

"So you did a tattoo?" asked Elijah. "Yeah," said Toni. "Of my brother?" asked Elijah in a frowned. "No, I did a tattoo of a wolf," said Toni. "Symbolic then," said Elijah. "I guess so; he is my wolfy," said Toni. "Lucky. For a moment I though…" he shook his head. "God no. his face? I am not crazy enough to tattoo a face of someone on my skin," said Toni. "Thank god for little miracles. Now, if you excuse me, ladies," said Elijah and left.

Toni looked at the girls and started to laugh.


	12. Witches

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Twelve!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 12: Witches **

Toni was sitting at their room, playing on her guitar when the door opened.

Thierry was standing there. "Thierry? What are you doing in here?" asked Toni. She didn't saw him since the day she slept with him. "So you just got back with him? After all the times you were angry with him and came to me? After we slept together?" asked Thierry. "You were my friend. I did a mistake when I slept with you, and I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you, I am sorry that I can't love you the way you want me to," said Toni.

Thierry stormed in to the room and kissed her hard on the lips. Toni pushed him away. "No!" she cried out. Thierry growled at her, he grabbed her guitar and snapped it to pieces on the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?" called Elijah from the door. Klaus was right behind him. Toni was curled up on the bed, crying, staring at what use to be her guitar since she learned how to play. Elijah grabbed Thierry and threw him of the balcony to the patio down stairs. Thierry ran away.

Klaus hugged Toni. "My guitar," she mumbled in tears. "I will buy you ten," said Klaus stroking her hair. "It was a gift from my mom," she whimpered. "I am so sorry, love." He comforted her.

Davina came in looking at the pieces of wood and then at Toni. "Can you fix it?" asked Elijah. "Maybe," said Davina.

She kneeled in front of the broken guitar, and held her hands above it, chanting. Toni pulled away from Klaus a bit, staring at Davina.

When Davina finished chanting, the guitar was as good as new.

Toni jump on Davina, hugging her tight. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me," said Toni. "It was very simple spell, you should be able to do it," said Toni. "I didn't knew the spell," said Toni. "It mean you should practice magic," said Davina. "I am not interested in magic, it did nothing good to the people around here, but thanks." said Toni. "As you wish," said Davina and left, Elijah left with her.

Toni started playing the song 'I knew you were trouble'. "Well if it still playing this song, it means your guitar is perfect." Said Klaus and Toni laughed. He kissed her lips softly.

"Can I kill him now?" asked Klaus. "Leave him, he wouldn't come back." said Toni. "You are like Elijah, always ruin my fun," he whined. "Amm… what if we will have some other kind of fun together?" asked Toni while putting her guitar in it case.

"Amm… is it involve us and this bed?" asked Klaus. "Absolutely," whispered Toni and kissed his lips.

Klaus pulled off her shirt, his fingers lingering on her new tattoo, followed by his lips. She took off his clothes one by one, while he is doing the same to her.

They made love passionately.

Until this moment Toni didn't know how much she missed him, missed his kisses and touch.

"I love you so much," she whispered puling his lips back to her own.

* * *

"You were right, it was much more fun than killing 'him' could be," said Klaus. His finger was stroking the shape of her wolf. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

He kissed her lips and they made love again.

* * *

A few days later everything changed.

Toni got down stairs. She heard music.

Above her head was Timothy, a friend of Davina, down stairs were Marcel, Elijah and Klaus.

Davina came in. she saw her friend and got angry.

"Let him come down," said Davina. "Sure, first we will talk," said Klaus. "D' what happened? Why did you run? Tell me I will make it right," said Marcel. "By threatening my friend?" asked Davina. "That was my idea, help me get results this way," said Klaus.

"Klaus," warned Toni.

"Don't worry love," said Klaus.

"Always so confident, but I know what you really are, a beast." Said Davina and raised her hand. Klaus started screaming in pain, every bone broke in his body while Davina forced the turn at him.

"Noble Elijah, liar, killer, why don't you choke on all the lives you took in a thousand years?" said Davina and Elijah started choking on blood.

Toni stepped forward. Klaus was still screaming and Elijah still choking.

"Stop it," said Toni. "I liked you, don't make me hurt you too," said Davina.

The whole place started to shake.

Davina concentrated her power on Toni, but nothing happened.

Toni was almost glowing with power.

Davina and Toni were fighting with magic.

Toni started to chant "Naturae vires invoco, aqua, ignis, aer et terra, nisi amicorum auxilium mihi- Naturae vires invoco, aqua, ignis, aer et terra, nisi amicorum auxilium mihi- Naturae vires invoco, aqua, ignis, aer et terra, nisi amicorum auxilium mihi…" (= from Latin: I am calling to the powers of nature, water, fire, air and earth help me save my friends)

Davina was bleeding from her nose. Water fell from nowhere, wind blew, fire circled Toni and the earth kept shaking.

"Toni stop!" called Marcel.

* * *

Toni nose bled too. She saw Klaus and Elijah standing up, healthy and safe and she let go of her magic, fainting.

"Toni!" called Klaus and run to her side. Elijah was next to him.

Toni opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey…" said Klaus softly. "Are you o.k.?" asked Toni. "Perfect. Thanks to you my little witch," said Klaus stroking her hair. "Good. What about you Elijah?" asked Toni. "I had worse than that, my young one," said Elijah. She smiled and fainted again.

* * *

When Toni woke up, she fined herself in the bed with Klaus watching her.

"I am fine. How is Davina?" asked Toni. "Hopefully dead by now," said Klaus. "What? No, she is just a kid," said Toni and stood up, a bit unsteady. "You need to rest," said Klaus and tried to push her back to bed. "No. where is she? What have you done to her?" asked Toni, determined. "I took precautions. I knew that she is strong, I compelled her little friend to drink water that I poisoned, and to give her to drink too," said Klaus. "What?! They are just kids!" said Toni angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Elijah!" she called running down the stairs. "Toni?" asked Elijah, confused. "He poisoned them, the boy and Davina," said Toni. "We know; Rebecca took them away when we were busy with you, she called, Davina survived because Marcel saved her with a spell that Sabin did, he didn't know that the boy was in danger too, he is dead." Elijah explained softly.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "My young one…" he said softly and stepped forward. Toni raised her hands to stop him. "Please don't. It's all my fault, I should have get the boy out of here, and if I did he was alive." Said Toni.

"Toni." Said Klaus. "Don't! I am done with this town, with this place, with this family… I am done with all of it. Vampires, witches, werewolves, magic, you can all go to hell!" said Toni with tears of pain and anger.

"My young one, you need to calm down," said Elijah softly and took one step closer to Toni. "Don't call me that! I am nothing yours!" she shouted at him. "Or yours!" she turned to Klaus.

"I am done." Said Toni and took off.


	13. Earth, Air, Water And Fire

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Thirteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 13: Earth, Air, Water And Fire**

It was the next day.

Toni didn't get far when the earth started to shook violently.

* * *

"You think its Toni or Davina?" asked Hayley. "I am not sure," said Elijah.

"Toni showed us more than once that she is capable of doing it," said Klaus. "Except she has no reason to do so," said Elijah. "Are you sure? I mean she did send us all to hell, maybe she tries to make sure that we get there," said Rebecca. "Shut up sister," said Klaus angrily. "She send you to hell too you know," said Rebecca.

Klaus stepped at her direction.

"Rebecca that's enough; no matter what she said in a moment of anger and grief, Toni is still family, now more than ever." Said Elijah. "What that supposed to mean?" asked Rebecca. "One earthquake at a time, sister." Said Elijah when Marcel showed up on the balcony.

"Something is really wrong with Davina," said Marcel.

The earth shook again.

* * *

Toni got in to the cemetery.

She fined Sophie in there with a sack of bones and Sabin. She ignored both of them. "I need information," said Toni. "Why would I help you? You are with the originals," said Sophie.

"Because I am not some fake witch with temporary magic, I am a real witch, and powerful one, that already hate your coven and wants you all dead; is that a good enough reason to help me?" asked Toni.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Sophie. "That unusual earthquake; I can do it, but I am not the one doing it. Which mean its Davina. I want to know what's going on," said Toni.

* * *

Toni came in to the living room.

"You wanted to find a witch, you find one," said Toni.

"Welcome back home," said Elijah in a smile.

"I am not coming back, I am just helping. I can't let innocent people die because of this stupid fake witches," said Toni.

"You know what's going on?" asked Klaus.

Toni answered his question without looking at him.

"Her power is tearing her apart and the whole city with her," started Toni. "There are four signs, each one worst from the one before."

"The first was earth," said Elijah.

"Yes. Then will come air, water and the last one that is also the worst, fire." She finished.

"How do you know it's true and what can we do to stop it?" asked Rebecca.

"I talked with Sophie," said Toni.

"Great, the one that tricked us all," said Rebecca.

Toni smiled. "Would you trick me if you knew I have the power to wipe out all of your coven off earth?" asked Toni.

"I guess not," said Rebecca.

"Good. Now, to stop it, we need to finish that stupid harvest. To do that, Sophie need to become an elder and kill Davina," said Toni. "How does she going to become an elder?" asked Elijah. "She need to absorb the power of New-Orleans' powerful witch, she said she have the remains of a witch named Celeste," said Toni.

Elijah turned white.

Toni answered her phone while the windows started to open and close by the wind.

"The second sign," whispered Rebecca.

Hayley was explaining everything to Elijah. He was angry.

"Well that didn't work," said Toni.

"What happened?" asked Klaus.

"Celeste's bones are magic less, someone have a dead powerful New-Orleans' witch at stand-by?" asked Toni.

"Not yet, but we can have one soon enough," said Elijah.

"What did you cook in this crazy head of yours?" asked Toni.

"She took the words right out of my mouth, brother." Said Klaus.

"I am not the one cooking right now," said Elijah, staring at Toni. "Stop staring at me, it's creepy," said Toni. He just smiled.

* * *

Elijah finished to tell them his idea.

"So your idea is to make our dead mother a New-Orleans' witch and then let Sophie absorb her power and become an elder, so she could finish the harvest? I am starting to think that you are spending too much time with me," said Klaus in a smile.

"Let's hope not," said Toni.

Klaus' smile fell.

* * *

Everything changed when Marcel took Davina away.

"What happened?" asked Toni. "Marcel took Davina, she is gone." Said Klaus. "Great." Said Toni. "Now what?" asked Rebecca. "We find them," said Toni, pulling out a knife.

"Get me a map," said Toni.

* * *

Elijah put a map of the city on the table.

Toni looked at Klaus.

"I will need your blood Nicklaus," said Toni. "Why my blood? And why the hell did you started calling me Nicklaus?" said Klaus.

"It's your name, and I need your blood to find Marcel, you love him like a son, it will work for my spell," said Toni. "I am not follow," said Elijah.

"It's one of your mother's spell, with my changes. You see, your mother took out the heart of one, to find the other. I guess I am not a monster like her," said Toni.

They all stared at her.

"Hand please," said Toni.

Klaus gave her his hand, and she did a cut in his palm. He gasped.

"You didn't have to do it so deep," said Klaus. "True," said Toni in a smile and started to chant.

The blood traveled over the map and then stopped.

"They are close to the docks," said Toni.

"I will find them," said Rebecca. "Don't forget to come back for your mother funeral," said Toni. Rebecca rolled her eyes at her and left.

Heavy rain began to fall.

* * *

Toni was at the cemetery. Sophie was ready to finish the harvest, they all waited for Davina and Marcel.

The rain become heavier.

Not long later Marcel came in, carrying Davina with trail of fire behind them.

"Fire," whispered Toni.

"Do you believe at the harvest?" asked Sophie. "I do," said Davina.

Sophie cut her throat.

"After the harvest, come the reaping. I am calling to you, ancestors, resurrect your chosen ones," called Sophie.

Nothing happened.

"After the harvest, come the reaping. I am calling to you, ancestors, resurrect your chosen ones," called Sophie again. "Resurrect your chosen ones!"

_'It was over, they failed, but why?'_ Wondered Toni to herself.

The rain stopped when Davina died, the harvest has complete.

* * *

Hours later, four witches walked in the streets of New-Orleans, none of them was a harvest girl.


	14. Royal

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Fourteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 14: Royal**

Toni was looking at the city below her balcony. She had a bad feeling.

"Something bothers you my young one?" asked Elijah. She sighed. "I had a bad feeling, something bad is coming," said Toni. "Davina thought the same, she drew Celeste as evil," said Elijah.

Toni smiled. "It all starts and ends with love and family, doesn't it?" she asked. "I guess so," said Elijah.

They stood quietly for a while.

"speaking of family…" started Elijah. "I am not going back to your brother," said Toni. "Actually I was talking about your family," said Elijah. "Ho. What about them?" asked Toni. "I am guessing you wonder about them, your bloodline, and your parents. Which one of them was the witch, and all of that," said Elijah.

"I do, but I have no family left, so how can I find out?" asked Toni. "I have connections all over the world, why don't you let me try?" asked Elijah. Toni took a deep breath.

"O.k. my family came from Spain a long time ago, they settled at Monsey, Rockland County, New-York. My father's name was Antonio Rice, my mother's name was Camila Acosta de Rice," said Toni. "O.k. so your father got a girl and gave you his name anyway Antonia?" asked Elijah, smirking. She glare at him. "Call me like that one more time and it will be the end of you," threatened Toni. He chuckled.

"I will go make some calls," said Elijah. "Thank you," said Toni. "Todo para la familia," said Elijah in Spanish. "That was an awful accent, stay with English, please." Said Toni. "As you wish," said Elijah, chackling and leaving her alone.

* * *

"Miss Bennett," said Elijah. "Elijah?" asked Bonnie. "Yes. How are you?" asked Elijah politely. "Fine…" said Bonnie, staring at Jeremy. "I need to ask a favor," said Elijah. "I am not a witch anymore," said Bonnie. "I know. The favor is about you as the anchor," said Elijah. "O.k. as long as you don't want me to get someone back," said Bonnie.

"No, it's nothing like that. Did you came across the people Antonio Rice or Camila Acosta de Rice?" asked Elijah. "Did they die recently?" asked Bonnie. "No, a few years ago," said Elijah. "No I didn't came across them, but the last name sounds familiar," said Bonnie. "Which one? Acosta or Rice?" asked Elijah. "Both of them actually; what were them?" asked Bonnie. "Well, at least one of them was a witch," said Elijah. "I see, can I call you back?" asked Bonnie. "Of course, thank you," said Elijah. "I didn't find anything yet," said Bonnie. "But you are trying, it's more than I deserve," said Elijah. "O.k. I will call you soon," said Bonnie. "Good bye," said Elijah. "Bye," said Bonnie.

* * *

Toni was right, something bad was happening and the first sign was two dead vampires in a way that used by a dead enemy of the originals.

"Papa Tunda?" asked Toni. "Yes. He was a very dark witch, and he pissed us off," said Klaus. "Let me guess, you killed him?" asked Toni. "I killed his twins first, but yes, I killed him too," said Klaus. "Great," said Toni. "He was crazy, and powerful, he killed vampires, humans and even witches to draw power, and he needed to be killed." Said Klaus.

"Well, he needs to be killed again," said Toni. "Probably," said Elijah. "Where is Rebecca?" asked Toni. "I don't know, I didn't see her for a while," answered Elijah.

"This ritual of his, it lethal right?" asked Toni. "Yes," said Elijah.

Klaus walked aside, answering his phone.

"And for original?" asked Toni. "Not death but…" Elijah froze mid-sentence. "Unlimited power source for the witch," said Toni.

"Where is Klaus?" asked Toni. "He said that Cami called him, saying that Marcel is dying," said Hayley. "We need to find Rebecca," said Toni. "I am on it," said Elijah.

"Thierry!" he called. Thierry jumped. "What now? I didn't touch your precious Toni," said Thierry. "No but you were hanging out with my sister lately, that why you are still around here, she made you her ally. Now where is she?" asked Elijah. "I don't know," said Thierry.

Toni raised her hand and Thierry screamed in pain. "I left her at the docks when that witch showed up," he breathed out. Elijah threw him at the wall. "Let's go," said Elijah. "I can't, if I need to choose between Rebecca and Klaus, I am choosing Klaus." Said Toni. Elijah smiled. "Don't tell him that, bye." Said Toni, kissed his cheek and left.

* * *

Toni got in to the diner. She looked at Marcel on the floor barley alive, and Klaus held by the dark skinned, witch with white suit.

"Hey! This redhead is mine," she called. Papa Tunda turned around with a smile. "Toni isn't it? I was warned about you," said Tunda. "Really? So why are you are still holding my redhead?" asked Toni. Papa Tunda threw Klaus aside like a used mop.

He started chanting, getting closer to Toni.

Toni raised her hand and for a moment he started to back off, but then he came forward again, and before he could get close enough, he gasped and then ran a way.

"He has Rebecca," said Klaus. "Not any more, that's why he ran, he lost her power. Elijah fined her." Said Toni.

"I am your redhead?" asked Klaus, changing the subject. "no." said Toni and pulled him on his feet. "You said it twice," said Klaus, smug. "Still no," said Toni and walked back to the house.

* * *

Later that day, they find out that Papa Tunda wasn't done. He took the power of all the vampires that were punished by Marcel and were stuck at the place he called 'The Garden'.

* * *

Toni was sitting in the living room, exhausted.

"I got your information," said Elijah, coming in to the room. "So quickly?" asked Toni, surprised. She believed it will take him for at least a few days to find out anything.

He smiled at her. "My first call was useful," said Elijah. Toni smiled.

"Go ahead," said Toni. "O.k. for a start, you are a full witch, that's one of the reason why you are so powerful," started Elijah while pouring himself a drink. "One of the reasons?" asked Toni. "Yes. You are kind of royal," said Elijah. "Royal? Me?" asked Toni, shocked.

"Yes. The Acosta family and the Rice family, both belongs to a very powerful, old bloodlines of witches; older even than my family," said Elijah. "It doesn't make them royal," said Toni. "They were treated as royal in the witches' world, mainly in the Spanish witches' community, but also all over the world," said Elijah.

"It's crazy; my father was an FBI agent, I never saw him use magic. My mother was a teacher she didn't use magic," said Toni, starting to pace in the room. "Toni, they taught you magic as a child, you capable of reading my mother spells' book even that most of it not even in English, you uses magic so naturally, don't doubt yourself," said Elijah.

"Thank you, but can you please keep it a secret for now?" asked Toni with pleading eyes. "Sure," said Elijah. She kissed his cheek and went to bed.

* * *

Toni lied in bed, not capable of sleeping.

She wasn't surprise when a very specific redhead slipped under her covers and snuggled to her body. "Hello to you too," said Toni. "Hello love," said Klaus. "Don't you have your own bed?" asked Toni. "It's cold," he whined. She chuckled and kissed his head.

"I love you," said Klaus. "I know," said Toni. "You are still mad at me?" asked Klaus. "I don't know," said Toni. "Do you still love me?" asked Klaus. "Yes," answered Toni. She could feel him relaxed next to her.

Klaus kissed her cheek.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Klaus. "Can't," said Toni. "What's wrong?" asked Klaus. She sighed. "It's a long story," said Toni. "It's not my fault this time, right?" asked Klaus. Toni started to laugh. "You are my Mr. Trouble, but you are not responsible for every trouble in my life," said Toni. "Just most of them," said Klaus. She stroked his head. "Not this time baby, not this time." Said Toni.

After that, with Klaus by her side, Toni drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sabin circled Papa Tunda and cut his throat with his own special blade.

* * *

Toni woke up early. She went down stairs and froze on her spot. On the ground was one of Papa Tunda's symbols, except that this time, he was the one to be sacrificed.

"Klaus! Elijah! Marcel! Get over here!" called Toni.

Toni felt them stopping right behind her.

"Did you notice the note?" asked Elijah. "What note?" asked Toni. "In his hand," said Elijah. Klaus stepped forward and grabbed the note.

"It's just the beginning princess? What princess?" asked Klaus. Elijah looked at Toni, and so did, Rebecca and Hayley that just woke up.

"Living room, now." Said Toni, turned around and walked in to the living room.

* * *

Toni told them her story.

Everyone stared at her.

"I am not a princess," said Toni.

"It kind of sounds that you are," said Klaus.

Marcel started to laugh. "What so funny?" asked Rebecca, annoyed.

"Royal wolf, royal witch, your brother is actually a dark prince," said Marcel, still laughing.

Toni rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not royal!"


	15. Family

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Fifteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 15: Family **

That evening was the worst.

Elijah met Sabin and now he have to choose.

"Toni," mumbled Elijah when she got to him.

"What happened?" asked Toni, helping him to sit down.

"Well, Sabin is Celeste and she poisoned me with a kiss. She said it will give me time to save only one, I have to go to save Hayley and Rebecca at the plantation, you have to find Nicklaus," said Elijah. "I will find him." Said Toni and ran.

Toni was on the street when she heard Klaus' scream of pain, and then silence.

She ran to him only to see an empty street.

* * *

Elijah came in to the house with Hayley.

He looked at Toni and knew.

After a long time of being strong and powerful she finely broke. Suddenly he saw a nineteen years old kid.

Her eyes were red from crying, her arms warped around herself.

Elijah pulled her in to his arms. "Shhh… we will find them, it's going to be o.k. my young one, calm down now. It's bad for the baby," he soothed her. "You knew?" she asked. "Of course," said Elijah.

Hayley looked at Toni.

"When we get them back, someone needs to teach Klaus how to use a condom," said Hayley. Toni chuckled, and Hayley smiled at her.

* * *

At morning Elijah tried to find Celeste, instead he got a riddle by Monique Deveruax that came back to life when Papa Tunda died.

Names showed up on his skin, all the names of the witches that Celeste jumped in to their body.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rebecca wandered in the halls suffering from hallucinations as a result of the werewolves' bites.

She went back to 1919, when she was a nurse and did the mistake of her life.

She brought her father, Mikael in to the town.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes. The pain he felt was terrible.

He was shirtless, pale and looked really sick.

"Hello Klaus," said a redhead witch.

"You are one of them," he said.

"Yes, I am Genevieve. I want to help you," said Genevieve softly, stroking his face. He didn't look at her. She cut his chest open and pulled out the same blade of Papa Tunda, the blade that torment him.

Klaus screamed in pain. He gasped for air.

"I want to show you your sister betrayal, with this you will be linked to her memories," she told him showing him a mixture of some kind. Klaus stared at her for a moment.

"This is lies," said Klaus. "Then see for yourself," said Genevieve. She helped him drink the mixture and cover his mouth to prevent him from spiting it. "It's the werewolves' venom that in her blood," said Genevieve.

Klaus showed in front Rebecca.

"Nick! No! No!" called Rebecca.

* * *

"Before we go, there is something you need to know," said Marcel. "What is it?" asked Elijah. "Back in 1919, me and Rebecca, we used Genevieve to bring your father in to town," said Marcel. "What?" said Elijah and grabbed his throat. "We wanted to be together and Klaus didn't let us, we just wanted to be happy," said Marcel. Elijah dropped him.

"Let's get to them before Nicklaus will learn the true," said Elijah.

* * *

Klaus looked at the spell that brought Mikael in to town.

"Nick!" called desperate Rebecca.

He saw her locking up Genevieve and Clara, leaving them to die so her secret will remain secret.

Genevieve untied him and gave him the blade.

"Rebecca!" he shouted.

* * *

Rebecca started to run, even that she knew she can't hide from her brother, even that she knew that she is too weak to fight or run.

Eventually she just stopped.

* * *

"That's it? No more running sister?" asked Klaus. "I know how much you like the chase," she said weakly.

"What about the begging ha?" asked Klaus angrily. "I will pass. If you want to kill me, get over with," said Rebecca. "Why killing you if I can cause you so much pain with this little blade?" asked Klaus wickedly.

Rebecca tried to run past him but he threw her to the floor. She moan in pain.

Suddenly someone jump on Klaus but he threw him away. It was Marcel.

"Good you joined us, now I can make you watch while I kill your lover," said Klaus. "No, let him go, it was all me," mumbled Rebecca. "O.k. you then," said Klaus.

Klaus lowered the blade to Rebecca's chest when suddenly he was stopped and the blade got in to his own chest.

"Run! Now, quickly!" said Elijah while Klaus suffers from the blade again.

Rebecca and Marcel ran out of there.

* * *

Toni was worried. She should have go with Elijah and Marcel, where are they?

Elijah came in, carrying Klaus in to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked Toni. "He has a blade in his chest, and it cause him terrible pain, and suffer." Said Elijah. "What? Who put it there?" asked Toni, stroking Klaus' face. "I did," said Elijah.

He gritted his teeth when Toni's spell hit his head. "I didn't has a choice, he was going to kill Rebecca, he already knows the true," said Elijah while pulling out the blade.

Klaus screamed and Toni tried to sooth him.

"It's o.k. baby, its o.k."

"I need to find Hayley, keep an eye on him," said Elijah. Toni ignored him and just kept stroking and kissing Klaus' face and head.

* * *

Klaus told her what happened at that night that Mikael came to town.

The opera house, the play, Marcel and the fire. How they run for their life, how all this time he felt guilty because Mikael came after him and they all needed to flee from the place they called home.

"Where are you going?" asked Toni.

"To kill my sister," said Klaus, revealing the white oak stake. He disappeared before Toni could react.

* * *

Toni drove to the cemetery she had a feeling that she will find there the siblings.

She could hear them talk.

"…with your cruelty, it's all your fault," said Rebecca.

"You wanted me dead, admit it," called Klaus. "I just wanted you to run." Said Rebecca.

Klaus jump on Rebecca with the stake, but Elijah grabbed it from him.

"Leave us," said Elijah. "Elijah," started Rebecca. "Sister please," said Elijah. Rebecca left them alone, they were stuck there anyway.

"What it's going to be Elijah? Torment or death?" asked Klaus. "I took the stake so you wouldn't use it on our sister, and the blade is just precaution," said Elijah and threw the stake away.

"You are going to side with her," said Klaus. "She is our sister, she is reckless, and easy to fall in love, and she does mistakes but she loves you. Can't you remember? She is the one that stayed with you more than us all," said Elijah softly.

"Because of this memories, her betrayal hurts so much," said Klaus.

Toni heard Klaus' voice and wanted to cry. She never saw him so hurt.

"You have no idea what she whiling to do for you, even now, you still don't know," said Elijah.

He showed him a memory.

Rebecca was with a knife above sleeping Mikael. She got closer when Elijah came in, took the knife from her and send her away.

"It's a lie," said Klaus. "You know it's not, she was willing to kill our father and I stopped her. I am sorry I didn't kill him myself," said Elijah.

"It doesn't matter, she wanted me dead," said Klaus.

"I wouldn't let you hurt our sister Nicklaus," said Elijah. "So I will do it over you," said Klaus and pushed the blade in to Elijah's chest. Elijah screamed.

Rebecca came out with the stake in her hand. "Let me pull it out of him, now!" called Rebecca.

"Go ahead. But first admit it that you wanted me to die," said Klaus. "I wanted you to run," insisted Rebecca. "Admit it! You wanted me to die! Admit it!" he stepped closer to her. "I wanted you to run," she said again. "Admit it!" he called.

"Maybe it's true," whispered Rebecca. Klaus stabbed her with the stake and she collapsed.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on a grave. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey baby," whispered Toni, wiping his tears with her hand. "How long were you here?" asked Klaus. "Long enough," whispered Toni, and pulled him in to her arms.

* * *

"You missed the heart," said Rebecca. "Maybe I did it on purpose, maybe I wanted you to feel the fear I felt when you brought our father to our home," said Klaus. Toni held his hand.

"All I ever wanted was to be happy," said Rebecca. "So do I. with our family, at our home," said Klaus. Tears fell from his eyes, from Rebecca's eyes too.

"We are broken," said Rebecca. "Yes we are," said Klaus. "You with your anger and paranoia, me with the fear of abandon and poor Elijah that dedicate himself for everyone but himself," said Rebecca.

"Speaking of Elijah," said Toni softly. They looked at her. "He have a different definition to the word broken," said Toni.

She smiled at them. "Broken is something that can be fix. That's why he never gave up on neither of you, and I must say, I am with him on this one," said Toni.

Klaus kissed her forehead. "My little Toni," he whispered.

Rebecca smiled.

"Be free sister," said Klaus.

"But don't miss the birth, though," said Toni.

"Hayley is in her last three months," said Klaus.

"Not that birth, the other one, you have seven months or so," said Toni.

Klaus frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Hayley thinks that you need to learn how to use a condom," Toni smiled wildly at him.

Rebecca started to laugh at the face he made.

"Who on this universe had decided that I need to settle down no matter what?" asked Klaus, frustrated. Toni laughed.

"Good bye," said Rebecca. "Good bye," said Klaus.

* * *

After that Klaus closed himself in his studio. Elijah said good bye to Rebecca, and exiled Marcel.

The family was too much for Klaus, and so did the crown over the city, Elijah was the one to took over, Toni didn't stay far behind him.


	16. New Era

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Sixteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 16: New Era**

Toni stood behind Elijah while he talked to the different factions. They were at the church, sitting around a table.

"Why Klaus' girlfriend is here?" asked Diego. "Co- leadership," said Toni and the shouts started all over again. "Was it necessary?" whispered Elijah. She smiled at him.

"O.k. enough!" shouted Toni. The flams in the candles raised with her power.

Everyone stopped talking.

"New era in the city. Marcel rules are no more, new rules. You will treat each other with respect, and will be on your own. But, anything that will affect the city, will come in front of us," said Toni.

"Why on earth we will come to Klaus' little girlfriend?" asked Diego. "Check in history book about the families Acosta and Rice, and you will find out," said Toni. She smiled when Genevieve gasped.

"Why does the wolves don't get a place in this meeting?" Hayley stormed in.

"I told you, you should have invited her," whispered Toni. Elijah growled at her. "Don't growl at me," she replied.

The shouts started again.

"Shut the hell up!" called Toni.

"The wolves deserved a voice, give them one," said Hayley.

"Done," said Toni.

"What?! No!" started the shouts again.

"One more word and I will silence you forever, do you understand me?" called Toni. Everyone glared at her.

"Hayley, we will sign the treaty this afternoon in here," said Toni. "Thank you," said Hayley. Toni smiled at her.

"That will be all for now," said Toni.

"Good bye," summered Elijah and they all left.

* * *

"You shouldn't threaten them or expose your identity," said Elijah.

They were in the car, driving home.

"They should know not to piss me off," said Toni.

"Pregnant witch princess, I feel sorry for them," said Elijah. Toni rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously, my young one, be careful, you just put a target on your back. This witches… they are the worst I ever came across," said Elijah. "Have you seen Genevieve's face?" asked Toni smiling wildly. He chuckled. "I heard her gasp too," said Elijah. "She actually knows who I am, I am a celebrity," said Toni. Elijah couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Elijah was still laughing when they got in the compound.

"Let's go see your indifferent boyfriend," said Elijah when he calmed down.

They went in to the studio.

"How was it?" asked Klaus, still painting.

"Hello to you too," said Toni with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies," said Klaus.

He knelled and kissed her belly. "Hello baby," he said softly.

Toni sighed and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible brother," said Elijah while Klaus stood up and kissed Toni's lips.

"For your question, it was awful. They are scared of Toni though," said Elijah. "Good, it's mean she is officially part of the family, people always scared of us," said Klaus. Toni rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how to make it work," said Elijah.

"Throw a party," said Klaus, going back to his painting.

Toni groaned. She hated parties.

* * *

They came back to the church.

Standing around a bowl with knives in their hands. Diego, Elijah, Toni, Hayley, Francesca (instead of Kieran) and Genevieve. They cut their palms and signed with the blood on the new treaty.

"By the way, we are throwing a party in the compound, tonight, be there." Said Toni. They nodded and left.

When they were alone, Elijah bit his wrist and gave her his blood.

The cut healed.

"Don't tell Nick, he get jealous easily." Said Toni.

"Tell me about it," said Elijah.

* * *

Music was loud and the compound full of people.

There was lights and alcohol, and great food.

"Who knew that you can throw such a party?" said Klaus.

"Let's hope it will go with peace," said Elijah. "For a boring party then," said Klaus, clicking his glass with Elijah's.

Toni came down the stairs in a short black dress and high heels. Her bright blond hair loose and wavy.

Klaus gaped at her.

"Close your mouth baby," she whispered in his ear.

"You look stunning," said Klaus. "You too Nick," said Toni and kissed his lips.

* * *

The wolves came in together, so does the witches.

Genevieve went to Klaus.

"Hello," said Genevieve, suggestively.

"Really Genevieve? Flirting with my boyfriend?" asked Toni, annoyed.

"Relax Toni, unless you have something to worry about," said Genevieve, smiling wickedly and putting a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"Love," said Klaus soothingly.

"Genevieve, do you like the party?" said Elijah. He had notice what's going on and tried to intervene.

"It's lovely Elijah," said Genevieve.

"Do you care to dance?" asked Elijah.

"I was hoping to dance with your brother, I hope I didn't offend you," said Genevieve. "Of course not," said Elijah.

Genevieve looked at Klaus, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Ho, I am sorry. I am afraid I am too exhausted to dance with you," said Klaus.

"Maybe later then," said Genevieve in a smile and kissed his cheek, before walking away.

Toni was after her, but Elijah grabbed her.

"No, it will ruin everything we worked for," said Elijah. "I don't care," said Toni angrily. "Brother, do you mind to help?" asked Elijah. Toni was still fighting him. "Come on love, let's dance," said Klaus, pulling her to him. "I will kill her," said Toni. "Later sweetheart, let's dance now." Said Klaus and led her to the dance floor.

"Stop grumbling love," said Klaus.

"She-" Klaus stopped her with a kiss.

Toni sank in to the kiss.

"I love you, only you." whispered Klaus.

"I love you too," said Toni.

He kissed her again, slowly, deeply.

* * *

Toni heard Hayley's shouts. She came forward and saw Elijah holding Oliver, one of the werewolves, with his face smashed on the table. While Jackson, another werewolf pushing Diego to the wall with a stake aimed to his heart.

"…and the humans looked away when it happened so everybody deserves to die," said Hayley.

"Your point?" asked Elijah.

"My point is Elijah that if we can't get along with each other, if our families can't create some kind of community, then go for it, kill each other and get over with," said Hayley.

Elijah released Oliver and Jackson let go of Diego.

"I have a point to add," said Toni.

They all looked at her.

"Do it again, and I will bring back Marcel's rules. Witches wouldn't be allowed to practice magic, the werewolves wouldn't be allowed in the quarter, the vampires will go back to the garden and the humans will be more or less noting as they always were," said Toni.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Genevieve. "Just because your family was special, it doesn't mean that you are special, why we even listen to her?"

Toni raised her hand and Genevieve was on the ground, grabbing her head in pain.

"Forget my family. You asked who I am and why you should listen to me. I am Toni, and I have the power to wipe off earth every one of you, and you should listen to me because I am a co-leader of the city with Elijah. Enjoy the party," said Toni, released Genevieve and walked back to Klaus.

"Well, that was… something," said Klaus.

"Something good?" asked Toni, warping her arms around his neck.

Klaus kissed her lips lightly, warping his arms around her waist.

"Very good, extremely sexy," said Klaus. She laughed.

Suddenly Toni held him tighter.

"What's wrong love?" asked Klaus, worried.

"I don't know," she chocked.

* * *

Davina walked fast. She was looking around for a friend, any friend.

She grabbed Jackson's arm.

"You don't know me, but I need you to listen to me," said Davina. "You are Davina, Hayley told me about you, you are a witch," said Jackson. "Yes, listen to me! They are doing something, some spell, they are using it on Toni. Go tell them, I can't go directly against my people, go!" she told him urgently.

Jackson ran to Klaus.

"It's not the time mate," said Klaus.

"Davina told me to warn you, the witches using something on Toni," said Jackson.

Toni screamed in pain, grabbing her belly. "The baby, he is in distress too," she whimpered.

"Find them mate, I can't leave her, tell Elijah. Stop them," he said angrily.

Jackson nodded and left.

"Nick…" she whimpered.

"Shhh…" he soothed her, holding her tight.

* * *

Jackson fined the two young witches in the entrance to the compound. He couldn't get any closer to them, their magic stopped him.

He looked around and fined irrigation pipe. He open the water and washed the girls completely. They gasped in surprise and the spell broke.

Jackson grabbed their arms and led them to Klaus.

* * *

Toni was breathing slowly. "It's over?" asked Klaus. "Yes," said Toni weakly.

The music stopped when Jackson came in with the wet witches.

"What's going on here?" asked Genevieve.

"I will ask just one time Genevieve, did you order your witches to attack Toni? Think carefully before answering, because if I find you lying to me, the end wouldn't be good for your coven," said Elijah.

Klaus and Toni were still on the floor.

"No. I didn't order it. Please forgive them, they are young and enthusiastic, they probably did it for me," said Genevieve, pleading.

"Kill them," said Klaus.

"No," sighed Toni. "We are not killing children,"

"Deal with your witches Genevieve, they are your responsibility," said Elijah.

"I will, I promise," said Genevieve, took the wet girls, and the dry one and left.

* * *

"We will talk after the party," said Elijah.

Jackson nodded and blended in the party.

"I will take her to the living room, to have some rest," said Klaus. "It will be the best," said Elijah.

He kissed Toni's forehead. "Rest my young one,"

* * *

After the party, Jackson, Hayley and their wolves followed Elijah to the living room.

"For a start, thank you," said Elijah.

"Yeah, thanks Jackson," said Toni, smiling at him.

"You're welcome," said Jackson.

"I am curious, why Davina came to you?" asked Klaus.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"I am curious too, but about something else." Said Hayley.

Elijah smiled at her.

"Do tell, little wolf," said Klaus.

"Why were they wet?" asked Hayley.

Elijah chuckled.

"They blocked me out, I couldn't get to them while they did the spell. So I used your irrigation pipe, the water surprised them and they stopped chanting," said Jackson.

"Not bad," said Klaus. Toni giggled.

The wolves went back to the bayou.

It was the beginning of a new era.


	17. Feast Of The Blessings

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Sixteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 17: Feast Of The Blessings**

It's been a few weeks since the treaty party.

Toni's belly started to show, and Klaus still looked indifferent to anything but Toni, the baby and his paintings. But Toni knew better, she had a feeling that he is up to something.

Genevieve showed up when Toni was playing on her guitar in the open part of the compound.

Elijah was sitting with her. He was surprised when the music has changed.

**"She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
she's an actress, whoa…  
She's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, whoa…  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge…" (Taylor Swift, 'Better Than Revenge' **** watch?v=QYSgEFS11GU****).**

"Lovely," said Genevieve. "It's dedicated to you," said Toni, smirking. Genevieve smiled.

"I came with a request," said Genevieve.

"Yes?" asked Elijah, standing up, straightening his gray suit.

"I had been told that the witches wasn't allowed to celebrate in the open since Marcel's days, I want that to change," said Genevieve.

"Why would we let you do that after everything your people had done to our family?" Asked Elijah.

"In the name of the new peace, and new era," said Genevieve. "What did you had on mined?" asked Elijah.

"Feast of the blessings. It was used that people gave gifts to witches in exchange to blessings in this feast. I want to use that to show the harvest girls in the society," said Genevieve.

"I see," said Elijah. He was about to say no when Toni interfered.

"Fine, do it." Said Toni.

"Thank you," said Genevieve and left.

* * *

"Why did you agree?" asked Elijah, sitting down.

"Well, I think Davina deserve it after everything she had been through," said Toni. "Well, I guess I agree with that," said Elijah in a smile. She smiled back.

She went back to her guitar while Elijah went to talk with the wolves, vampires and humans about the feast.

* * *

The evening started with a show of the three girls.

Davina was in red dress and with a raise of her hands the fireworks started. They came in, Elijah and Toni were in the entrance to welcome the people.

Davina came in, Elijah and Toni whispered thank you. She smiled and went to her place.

"Now you can come and give your gifts to our young witches, and they will give you magical blessings," called Genevieve and walked off stage.

Hayley, as a represent of the wolves went to Davina, but was forced to turn otherwise. The same happened with the rest of the people.

After a while the two other girls had a pile of gifts while Davina had none. Tears filled her eyes.

Toni stepped forward. She was wearing a silver dress and high heels, her head surrounded with two braids like a golden crown, the rest of it falling like waterfall of gold down her back.

The woman tried to show her the way to Monique, but Toni glared at her.

"Since you are already sixteen, I thought that may be useful," said Toni in a smile. She took Davina's hand and put a car's keys in her palm. "It's from Elijah and me, it parked outside, and it's color surprisingly matching to your dress," said Toni.

"Thank you," said Davina in a smile. "Thank you Davina," whispered Toni.

The gift from Elijah and Toni was the only one.

Well, at least until Davina decided she is not staying there anymore.

* * *

"Attention please," called Klaus.

He was holding Josh's neck. Davina glared at him.

"As you know, Josh here was part of conspiracy to get rid of me. I have all the right to rip his head off," started Klaus.

Josh swallowed hard.

"But, at the spirit of the new era I decided to pardon him," said Klaus patting Josh's back.

Josh and Davina turned to leave. "One more thing,"

They looked at him.

"I have notice that you only got one gift, so here," said Klaus.

Davina was going to say no, but she looked at Toni that nodded to her to take it. She took the little box.

"Marvelous, let the feast continue!" called Klaus.

* * *

"Come on, open it," said Josh.

Davina opened the little box.

In the box was a ring and a note.

"It's the daylight ring's spell!" call Davina.

Josh smiled wildly.

He wouldn't be locked up in day time anymore, he will be free.

Davina and Josh left the party and everything went wrong.

* * *

A few men came in with drums.

Everyone watched.

"A gift, from Marcel Gerard." Said one of them.

All of the men cut their wrists at the same time.

The blood flowed and the vampires pull out their fangs.

"Control yourself, it's just a barbaric trick," called Elijah.

The lights turned off and the screams started.

"Hayley!"

"Elijah!"

"Nick! Nick!"

"Toni!"

The lights came back later. The floor was covered with dead bodies.

Elijah picked up Hayley from the floor, while Klaus fined Toni.

"Are you alright?" asked Klaus, stroking Toni's head.

"Yeah, just bleeding nose. Someone bump in to me in the dark." Said Toni. Klaus gave her his blood and warped an arm around her.

"Brother." Said Elijah, holding Hayley close to him and staring at the wall.

Klaus and Toni turned around.

On the wall was one sentence written in blood:

**THERE WILL BE NO PEACE**

Elijah looked pissed.

"I am taking Hayley to the bayou," said Elijah.

He kissed Toni forehead and left with Hayley.

* * *

Klaus and Toni were at the living room when Elijah came back. His hands were still red from blood.

"I killed Thierry," said Elijah.

Toni looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, so you avenged the attack on the little wolf," said Klaus.

"Nicklaus," warned Toni. She already notice that Elijah holds back with Hayley because he doesn't want to hurt Klaus.

"Don't call me that," said Klaus. "So leave him alone," said Toni.

"Forget it Toni, I am done. From now own, I will take what I want when I want it. I am tired of your games, going with the werewolves behind my back, always plotting," said Elijah angrily.

"What so bad if I am trying to take care of my other family side? I though you will like my actions," said Klaus.

"If Hayley will get hurt because of your actions I will never forget it, and I will never forgive you," said Elijah and walked up to his room.

* * *

Klaus growled.

"He is not stealing your daughter you know," said Toni. "He is showing the little wolf that he will be better to the baby then I will. I wouldn't be surprise if one day I will wake up and find them gone with my baby," said Klaus.

"Sweetheart, didn't you learn to know your brother already? He will never hurt you that way, all he wants is that this family will be safe, and to be able to love Hayley freely, that's all." Said Toni softly and kissed his lips.

"Sing to me? Please?" asked Klaus, changing the subject.

"Sure," said Toni and started to sing while Klaus snuggling closer to her on the couch.

**"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…" (Christina Perri, 'A Thousand Years' ** watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00&index=31&list=PL5JCw_ofu_Iu4wYEdxhH-UZTvnmRpSABl****).**

"It kind of fits to us," said Klaus. Toni chuckled.

"Everything will be fine," said Toni.

They went upstairs and went to sleep.

It was the end of another day.


	18. Boom!

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter eighteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 18: Boom!**

The next day Toni almost needed to run to keep up with Elijah.

"Hey! Tall guy! Short legs over here," called Toni after him.

Elijah froze and turned around.

"Good morning," said Elijah politely.

"Ouch, you mad at me because you fought with your brother, that happen to be my boyfriend," said Toni.

"I just said good morning," said Elijah. "Yeah, with your too polite tone that you use on everyone else but your family," said Toni. "You are a complicated kid," said Elijah. "It's a complicated family," said Toni. "Good point," said Elijah in a smile. Toni chuckled.

"Come on, let's talk with the wolves about their allies with my brother," said Elijah.

"Let's go," said Toni.

Toni was wearing jeans and sweater. Elijah was in dark gray suit with white buttoned shirt.

They got to the bayou.

* * *

"We know that you have a deal with my brother," said Elijah.

Toni just listen, hugging herself, she was frizzing.

"He promised to turn our curse bearable, we will be able to control our turn with the rings he will provide us," said Jackson.

"Nothing good comes out from deals with my brother," said Elijah while throwing his jacket over Toni's shoulders.

"We can take care of ourselves," said Hayley.

"What's that?" asked Elijah.

They heard a motorcycle.

"Who is in charge here?" asked the man on the motorcycle.

"Who asks?" asked Jackson.

Then Elijah sped up taking the rider down, and the motorcycle exploded.

* * *

Toni shook her head, her ears rang.

"Hayley!" called Elijah, his clothes half burned, his face covered with ash.

"I am fine, help the others," said Hayley. "Sure, let me fined Toni first." Said Elijah. She nodded.

"Toni!" called Elijah.

"I am o.k. Elijah," said Toni. She wasn't injured.

"I am going to get people out of here," said Elijah. "o.k. I will help them with some magic," said Toni. Elijah kissed her forehead and left.

Toni was healing a young girl, chanting a spell and Hayley left to find the responsible to this bombing.

"It's lucky no one got killed," said Jackson.

Elijah froze.

"Unless it's not over yet, get everybody out of here, now!" called Elijah.

* * *

Klaus was with Father Kieran and Cami in the church's attic when Hayley called him.

"It's not the right time little wolf," said Klaus, pushing the Father on the bed.

"Someone send a bomber to the bayou, I though you would like to kick up the responsible," said Hayley.

"What? Are you o.k.? And Toni? I know she went to the bayou with Elijah this morning," said Klaus.

"We are fine," said Hayley.

"I will come help you soon," said Klaus.

"Don't worry, I am with Elijah," she lied, and hanged up.

Hayley went in to the warehouse to talk with Marcel.

* * *

The second time was worst.

Multiple bombing, more injured people, death and destruction.

"Toni!" called Elijah.

"Help! Somebody!" called Oliver. Eve, related of Hayley, was trapped under one of the trailers.

Elijah lifted the trailer and Oliver pulled her out.

"Toni!" called Elijah, looking for her.

"Toni!" he called again.

"Jackson have you seen Toni? Do you know where she was before the bombs went off?" asked Elijah.

"I am not sure, I just know that she helped heal people with her magic," said Jackson. "If you see her tell her that she got me worried," said Elijah. "I will send her to you," said Jackson.

"Thank you," said Elijah.

"Toni!"

* * *

Toni felt that her lungs are burning from lack of air.

She was cold, wet and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't find the surface.

* * *

"Toni!" called Elijah.

"Elijah! Eve said that she remembers Toni on the pier before the second explosion, if she is right it means that Toni probably in the water," said Jackson.

"It's too much time, if she could come out she was already doing it," said Elijah, took off his shirt and jump in the water.

* * *

Meanwhile in the water…

_The baby! I must get out of here! Help me please…_

_Ho god, the baby will die, please don't let my baby die!_

_Nick help me…_

_I can't hold anymore, I must take a breath._

_Someone please!_

Toni took a breath exactly when Elijah's arms warped around her.

Toni sank in to darkness.

* * *

"Come on my young one; one, two, three, four, five," Elijah counted and pushed air to her lungs.

"Come on!" he screamed.

Toni sat up quickly, emitting water.

Elijah sighed in relief.

"Do it to me again and I will kill you," said Elijah.

Toni smiled at him and stroked her belly.

"The baby is fine, tough kid you have in there," said Elijah.

Toni warped her arms around his neck, shaking with sobs.

Elijah cradle her in his arms, soothing her.

"It's o.k. you are o.k." he whispered to her.

* * *

When Hayley came back they find out that Marcel wasn't responsible to the bombing in the bayou.

They learned that Eve is dead because of the bombing, that what they though anyway.

Hayley stayed in the bayou while Oliver started a rebellion.

* * *

Elijah carried Toni from the car.

"What happened? Hayley told me that Toni was o.k.!" called Klaus, taking Toni from his brother's arms.

"After Hayley left, there was more bombing in the bayou. Toni fell to the river, I pulled her out. She is o.k. now, so does the baby but she is really traumatize," explained Elijah.

Klaus took her to the living room, putting her on his lap.

Toni released a breath of relief and closed her eyes, leaning against Klaus chest. "You are safe love, you are home." Said Klaus.

Toni fell asleep in his arms in moments.

"Father Kieran is dead, I let Marcel come to town for twenty four hours." Said Klaus. "I am sorry, I know you liked him," said Elijah. "Yes," mumbled Klaus, stroking Toni.

Elijah turned to leave. "Thank you brother," said Klaus. "You don't need to thank me brother. Toni is family, I would have done it for each one of our family," said Elijah. Klaus nodded.

"Good night," said Elijah. "Good night." Answered Klaus.

Elijah went to his room and Klaus carried Toni to their bed room.

He changed her clothes and put her in bed, getting in next to her.

"Sweet dreams my love," he whispered before falling asleep.


	19. Greeting From The Other Side

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter nineteen!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 19: "Greeting" From The Other Side**

_Klaus walked in to the church. _

_He kissed Cami's cheek and walked to the closed coffin._

_Klaus opened the coffin and was surprise to find in there a little baby, dressed in white, kicking and very alive._

_"Hey…" he said softly. _

_He smiled and leaned to the baby when a white oak stake came through his back and out his chest. _

_Blood came out from his mouth and he turned around to see the one man he was scared of his entire life._

_Mikael._

Klaus woke up in a gasp.

* * *

Meanwhile next to Klaus…

_Toni looked around, she was in a beautiful baby's room._

_She walked to the crib and took the baby in her arms. _

_"Hello pretty baby," she whispered._

_"The worst abomination on earth if you ask me," said a man. _

_Toni glared at him._

_"Who are you?" she asked angrily._

_"I am Mikael, and I can assure you I am right. Royal witch like you and a beast like Nicklaus? Can anything be more sacrilegious then a creation of a witch and a beast like him?" said Mikael._

_"Shut up," said Toni, tears in her eyes._

_"You have created a disgusting creep," he said stepping closer to her._

_The baby started to cry, and Toni started to sooth it, and then the baby was gone. _

_She was standing in front of two head stones._

_On one was written: Nicklaus_

_On the second was written: baby_

_"No! No, no, no!" cried Toni._

_"You better off without them," said Mikael._

Toni woke up in a gasp.

"Are you alright love?" asked Klaus.

She woke up just a moment after him.

"Yeah, I am fine." She lied.

"O.k. we should get dress, we have a party for the dead to attend," said Klaus.

"Who died? And what the hell is a party for the dead?" asked Toni in a frown.

"Right, you weren't here yesterday. Father Kieran passed away. About the party, it's a New-Orleans tradition to drink, tell stories about the dead, and celebrate the person he was," said Klaus.

"It's a bit creepy," said Toni. Klaus shrugged.

"Don't do it when I die," said Toni.

"I will not do it, because you will never die," said Klaus.

Toni smiled at him, and kissed his lips.

"I want a shower and breakfast before we leave," said Toni.

"Yes ma'am," said Klaus in a smile, making her laugh.

They both lost their smiles when the other didn't see.

* * *

Klaus was sitting at the crowded diner. The orchestra was playing Irish music, while people were drinking.

Klaus was drinking a glass after glass. Toni was staring at him, worried.

Elijah and Hayley joined them.

"Hey, what about those rings? I can't go around it much longer, the people are scared and Oliver use this fear to make a mess," said Hayley.

"I will keep my promise little wolf, but today it's time for truce, so enjoy this," said Klaus.

"Baby, maybe you are taking the drinking part too seriously," said Toni. "No, I am fine and I am going to drink this bottle and the next one, and definitely the one after that so I can drowned the demons that decided to attack me today, cheers Mikael," said Klaus and drank some more.

"Have you dreamt of our father?" asked Elijah.

"Go ahead, have a good laugh," said Klaus grimly.

"I don't find it amusing Nicklaus, especially since I had dreams about him too," said Elijah.

"Me too," whispered Toni.

The two siblings stared at her.

"You never even met him," said Klaus. "He introduced himself," said Toni grimly.

"How bad was it?" asked Klaus. "Bad," said Toni and looked away from him.

"I wonder how it could be possible that all three of us dreamt about Mikael, and maybe…" said Elijah and his eyes wandered to Genevieve.

Toni followed his gaze. "I don't think it's her," said Toni. "Why not?" asked Elijah. "It just felt too real, too… personal, to be a spell," said Toni, stroking her belly all that time.

"Mikael told you something about the baby," said Hayley.

"He was a pathetic bastard and a jerk, I don't care what he said," said Toni angrily. Elijah stared at Klaus.

"What?" asked Toni, irritated. "You should have born a thousand years ago. Mikael would have run away from you, terrified," said Klaus. "I agree. Remained me never to get on your bad side my young one," said Elijah. Toni rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

"I have an idea," said Toni. "We are open to suggestions," said Elijah.

"Call Bonnie Bennett," said Toni. "The ex-witch from Mystic Falls?" asked Hayley. "Yeah, she helped us to find out about me so maybe she can tell us more," said Toni.

"It's possible," said Elijah and dialed. "Put her on speaker," said Toni.

"Elijah?" asked Bonnie. "Hello young witch," said Klaus. "Klaus," said Bonnie angrily. "I am here too," said Elijah, glaring at his brother. "And me," said Hayley. "You don't know me but the people we asked you about the last time were my parents, I am Toni." Said Toni.

"An Acosta-Rice witch," said Bonnie. "Yeah," said Toni. "Nice to meet you, well kind of," said Bonnie. "Nice to meet you too," said Toni. "Let's get to the point shall we?" said Klaus. "Do you need something to get rid of him? Because I am sure I can find a spell or two," said Bonnie.

"Maybe later," said Elijah. Klaus frowned.

"Bonnie, we have a little problem that answers to the name Mikael," said Toni. "I wouldn't call to the fact that our father hunts us and you in our dreams little, but he is certainly the problem," said Elijah.

"Ho. Sorry about that, well, here is the thing. Someone used a very powerful, very dark spell to come back from the other side, you know what the other side is right?" started Bonnie.

"We send most of the people that in there, please continue," said Klaus.

"I am not speaking with Klaus, so send him away or make him shut up," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Nicklaus. Please continue Miss Bennett," said Elijah. Toni giggled and Klaus frowned.

"Thanks. Anyway since it happened the other side is kind of shutting down in to itself, and people getting puled in to the nothingness," said Bonnie. "So Mikael decided to clutch in to this world and using the time to torture us," said Elijah. "Pretty much," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie you are the anchor to the other side right?" asked Toni. "Yes," said Bonnie. "And you have a lot of friends in there too right?" asked Toni. "Yes," Bonnie sighed. "What will happen to them?" asked Toni. "We are working on bringing them back," said Bonnie. Toni frowned. "But you are the anchor, you can't come back can you?" asked Toni. "I will move on, in to the nothingness," said Bonnie softly.

Tears rolled down Toni's cheeks. "I am sorry," sobbed Toni. Klaus pulled her to his lap, hugging her tight. "Are you crying?" asked Bonnie, shocked. "She is a bit emotional," said Elijah. "She is barely know me," said Bonnie. "Ah… pregnant emotional," explained Elijah.

"Ho. Congrats. Who is the happy father?" asked Bonnie. "Nicklaus." Said Elijah. "What Nicklaus?" asked Bonnie. "How many Nicklaus have you met in your life?" asked Klaus, annoyed.

"Your brother, the hybrid, Nicklaus?" asked Bonnie. "The one and only, sweetheart," said Klaus. "Someone need to teach him how to use a condom," said Bonnie. Toni chuckled. "That what I said," Hayley jumped in. Bonnie laughed. "It was nice to speak with you guys, well more or less," said Bonnie. Elijah smiled. "Thank you again Bonnie," he said.

"You're welcome. Ho, and before I hang up, Kol says hi, and he is very eager to come back, so I guess he will do it when we find the way back," said Bonnie. "You can keep him there," said Klaus.

Toni slapped his head. "It's your brother,"

"Did she hit him? I really like you Toni," said Bonnie.

They laughed (except for Klaus, of course).

"Bye," said Bonnie. "Good bye miss Bennett," said Elijah. "Bye," said Hayley. "Good luck," said Toni. "Bye witch," said Klaus. "Thanks Toni, bye." Said Bonnie and hang up.

"That was enlightening," said Klaus. "Not really, we all already knew that someone need to teach you how to use a condom," said Hayley.

"It's not funny anymore," said Klaus, frowning.

"Actually, it still does brother, sorry." Said Elijah smiling.

They started to laugh all over again.

* * *

A lot of people came to escort Father Kieran in to his last rest.

Toni was walking next to Klaus, holding his hand, next to him was Hayley, and at the end, Elijah.

Hayley was coughing a bit. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Toni. "Yeah, fine," she cleared her throat.

Hayley stepped forward to speak with Cami.

"Something is going to happen," said Toni. "Why did you said that?" asked Elijah. "A feeling," said Toni.

"Klaus!" called Genevieve.

Hayley collapsed on the street after coughing out blood.

* * *

Genevieve followed them in to the compound.

Elijah put Hayley on the table.

"Let me help," said Genevieve. "Get out," said Toni. "You may have power but you are new to this life, you can't help, Hayley will die!" said Genevieve.

"I can hear the baby's heart but not hers," said Elijah, terrified.

"I am getting her out," decided Klaus.

"Hayley will bleed to death," said Genevieve.

"Get the hell out!" called Toni.

Genevieve walked away.

* * *

"Elijah be my monitor, o.k.?" asked Toni, putting her hand above Hayley's heart.

He nodded.

Toni closed her eyes.

Hayley's body jump as a reaction to Toni's spell.

"Still nothing," said Elijah.

"The baby?" asked Toni.

"Still fine," said Klaus.

Hayley's body jump again on the table this time much harder, and then she sat up, gasping.

"Hayley! Are you alright?" asked Elijah.

"I saw Mikael, he tried to kill me," said Hayley.

"Get her upstairs Elijah, she need to clean up and have some rest," said Toni.

"Thank you, my young one," said Elijah. "Any time," smiled Toni.

* * *

"Are you o.k. baby?" asked Toni, stroking his face. "Sure," said Klaus.

"What bothers you honey?" asked Toni. "What Mikael told you about me? What did he tell Hayley?" asked Klaus. "It doesn't matter, he is wrong, he was wrong for the last thousand years," she said, capping his face and kissing his lips. "I am sure Hayley will say the same, you can go and ask her later." She whispered to him.

"Can you sing something? It calms my mind," said Klaus. She smiled.

**"I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"**

Klaus chuckled.

* * *

Klaus knocked on Hayley's door.

"Come in," said Hayley.

Klaus stepped closer to the bed Hayley sat on.

"Today you showed how tough you are, both of you," said Klaus. "We kind of have too," said Hayley.

"Yeah…" said Klaus.

"What will happen to me after the birth? I wouldn't let you take her from me; I like Toni but she wouldn't be the mother of my baby," said Hayley.

"Come, let me show you something," said Klaus, opening inner door in the room. Hayley followed him in to the most beautiful baby's room.

There was a crib and rocking chair next to it. Shelves of puffy bears, toys and DVD's. On the wall was a painting of the city, made by Klaus, with a big full moon in its sky.

"I am actually want our daughter to live with both of her parents, in her family's home," said Klaus. "Right, it wouldn't be weird at all, me, Elijah, you, Toni and our two half sibling children," said Hayley.

Klaus smiled.

"I have to ask, what Mikael told you about me?" asked Klaus.

Hayley looked at him with a wet smile. "Nothing true," she said softly.

Klaus nodded and left the room.

Hayley was coming back to live at the compound.

* * *

Hayley was looking down at the street from the baby's room window. The people still celebrate in honor of Father Kieran's death.

"You almost died," said Elijah, stepping closer to her.

"I don't remember one time in a thousand years that I felt so frightened." He half whispered.

Hayley turned to him when he started to walk away.

"Elijah," she called. He look at her and she rushed to him, warping her arms around him, kissing him for the first time, softly, lovingly.

* * *

Toni came in to the baby room and froze.

"Oops,"

Elijah backed away.

"No, stay. I can come back later," said Toni.

"Its fine, I was just leaving," said Elijah. "Tell it to someone that buy it honey, because I am definitely not," said Toni. Hayley smiled and Elijah frowned.

"You are spending too much time with Nicklaus, not only you are starting to talk like him, you also become annoying like him. Good night," said Elijah and sped out of the room in vampire speed.

"Ha. Elijah become a brat like his brother," Said Toni. "You know they can hear you," said Hayley. "Who cares?" said Toni. Hayley started to laugh.

"How are you?" asked Toni, when Hayley stopped laughing. "I am fine, thanks to you, I guess," said Hayley. "That's good. I have a question though," said Toni. "Sure, ask anything." Said Hayley.

"Did Nick came to ask you about the things Mikael said about him?" whispered Toni. "Yes he did, I told him that nothing that Mikael said is true," said Hayley. Toni jump on her with a hug.

"Wow, calm down girl. I only said the true, I learned to know Klaus, he is nothing like what Mikael said about him," said Hayley.

Toni's face were wet with tears.

"You are so much more emotional than me in the pregnancy," said Hayley.

"I guess. I will let you rest now, good night," said Toni.

"Good night," said Hayley.

Toni went down to the living room.

* * *

Elijah was sitting on one of the couches in the living room with a glass of drink in one hand and his mother's spells book in the other when Toni came in.

"Hi, have you seen Nick?" asked Toni. "He left, something with the wolves I think," said Elijah. "Ho." Said Toni. She lied down on the couch, putting her head in Elijah's lap. He looked at her with raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do I look like a pillow?" asked Elijah. "I don't think so, you can be used as one though," said Toni. He sighed. "You are an adorable kid," said Elijah. She smiled wildly at him. He chuckled.

"On another matter. You called me a brat, I was never been called a brat before, not even as a child," said Elijah. Toni started to laugh. Elijah frowned what made her laugh more.

He sighed and continued to read.

When Elijah looked down again, to check why she is so quiet, he find out that Toni fell asleep.


	20. Deals, Side Deals And A Plan B Or Two

**A/N:**** Hi! this is my story, it's an Originals story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**Please welcome chapter Twenty!**

**R&R**

**:)**

**p.s.**

**I finished to write this story.**

**Total of 23 chapters.**

**But...**

**I will start working on a sequel. all I can tell right now is that it will be a crossover of TVD and the Originals of course.**

**That's all! :)**

**Chapter 20: Deals, Side Deals And A Plan B Or Two**

When Toni woke up, she was surprised to find herself in her bed, she didn't remember getting in there.

She took a shower, got dress in a simple sun dress and took a cereal bowl in to the dining room. She was surprised to see Klaus leaning over Genevieve.

Toni cleared her throat.

"Love, you are a wake, how are you this morning?" asked Klaus. "What is she doing in here?" asked Toni, clearly annoyed. "I needed a witch to create the moonlight rings," said Klaus. "And what am I? A tree? Lamp? Have fun with your witch," said Toni angrily and left the room.

Klaus ran after her.

"Toni, come on love, seriously it's nothing. I was thinking of the baby, the spell may be too much for you," said Klaus. "Are you kidding me?! You just used our baby as your excuse to why that slut is in here? God!" called Toni angrily, walking out of the compound, throwing her cereals in the garbage on her way out.

"Where are you going?!" called Klaus. "It's none of your busyness, and if you come after me I will hex you!" shouted Toni.

* * *

"What happened my young one?" asked Elijah, wiping her tears away. "Your brother decided that I am useless, and he thought that I wouldn't mind to wake up in the morning and find that slut Genevieve in our dining room," said Toni angrily.

"What do you mean useless? I am sure he doesn't think that you are useless," said Elijah. "So why did he ask Genevieve to do the moonlight rings instead of asking me?" asked Toni. Elijah frowned.

"And now I am hungry and regretting for throwing away my cereal," whined Toni. Elijah chuckled and pulled her in to his arms. "Do you want me to make you breakfast? Maybe some eggs or something?" asked Elijah. Toni shook her head. "Eggs make me sick," said Toni. "New cereal bowl then?" he suggested.

"I am staying here," said Toni and sat on the bench. "I will be right back," said Elijah and disappeared.

Toni pulled her knees to her chest. Elijah came back with a fresh cereal bowl. "Thanks." Said Toni.

They talked for a while about nothing important.

Klaus came out no longer later with Genevieve after him.

"I need to do some errands, apparently something went wrong with the wolves," said Klaus. "Need me to come with?" asked Elijah. "Not at the moment, I will call you if I do," said Klaus. "Alright," said Elijah.

"Love, I will come back soon," said Klaus. "Like I care," said Toni, not lifting her eyes from her breakfast. Klaus leaned to kiss her cheek but she turned her head away. He sighed. "Bye," said Klaus dryly and left.

* * *

Toni was at the living room when her cellphone rang.

"Davina? What happened?" asked Toni. She could hear the sobs on the other side of the line. "Klaus bit Josh," said Toni. "He did what?! I am coming over, don't worry, it will be fine," said Toni. "Thank you," said Davina and hang up.

* * *

Toni got in to Davina's practice place.

Josh was on the table, sweating and groaning.

"I need a knife," said Toni. "What… what are you…" he mumbled. "Don't worry, the knife is for me," said Toni and stroked his head.

She did a cut on her palm and let it bleed on a plate. "Tell me, why he did it?" asked Toni. "I did a cloaking spell for Marcel, I wanted to protect him. Then Klaus came in with Josh, already bitten, and asked me where Marcel is," said Davina. "Since he is not here I guess you told him, so why didn't he healed Josh?" asked Toni. "He said I didn't answered fast enough," said Davina. "Son of a bitch," mumbled Toni.

"What are you doing?" asked Davina. "Separating the hybrid's blood from the witch blood. My baby is half hybrid like Klaus and half witch like me," said Toni. "It will work?" asked Davina. "It's a big maybe, I thought about it on my way here," said Toni.

Toni closed her eyes, concentrating. The blood on the plate separated in to two amounts of blood. The blood on the left side of the plate hovered in to a glass. Toni nodded to Davina.

"Here Josh, try that," said Davina softly, helping him to drink the blood. Toni bandaged her palm. "How are you feeling?" asked Toni. "Like I need a shower," said Josh. Toni chuckled. "Other than that?" she asked. "Fine," said Josh in a smile. "Great. I am sorry for what he did," said Toni. "It's not your fault," said Josh. She gave him a sad smile.

Her cellphone rang.

"What?" asked Toni angrily, weaving Davina and Josh on her way out.

"Where are you?" asked Klaus.

"Cleaning your mess," said Toni, getting in the car and putting her phone on speaker. "What mess?" asked Klaus. "Josh," said Toni. "Ha, there is nothing you can do about it," said Klaus. "Just because you think I am useless, it doesn't mean that I am," said Toni. "I never said that you are useless, love," said Klaus. "Your actions said it for you," said Toni.

"I will pass by their place later and give him my blood o.k.?" asked Klaus. "You are not listening to me, I already cleaned your mess, Josh is fine," said Toni. "It's impossible, my blood is the only cure," said Klaus. "Davina don't think that I am useless, she called me, and with the blood I am sharing with the baby, and some magic I healed Josh," said Toni. "What? It's crazy, what can you possible-" she hanged up on him.

* * *

"She shut the phone in my face," said Klaus, shocked. "You're surprise? You pissed her off since she opened her eyes this morning, then you hurt people she care about and insulted her again," said Elijah. "Thanks brother, it really made me feel better," said Klaus with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't try to make you feel better, I am on Toni's side, in everything," said Elijah.

"Be careful brother, the little wolf may get jealous if she hear you," said Klaus. "You don't get it do you? Toni's is a very powerful young witch, right now she is in control of her magic, what do you think will happen to her if she lose this control? What will happen to the baby?" said Elijah. "Nothing she is fine," said Klaus.

"Don't you remember the nose bleeding of Bonnie? Of Davina? Of Toni herself? The fainting? What do you think it will do to the baby? If Toni will lose control of such powerful magic that she has in her veins, she can even get to abortion. She is actually may lose the baby," said Elijah.

"I don't have time to your over protection, brother, I have things to do," said Klaus.

* * *

When Toni got in, she was surprised to see Klaus talking to Francesca Correa.

"What's going on?" asked Toni.

"Well hello there," said Klaus.

"Answer my question," said Toni. "Well, after Marcel took the stones I needed, I activated plan B," said Klaus, showing her the black stones. "You know what I wonder? How many plans B, or side deals are running in here," said Toni. "I can assure you that he has nothing to worry about," said Francesca. "Said the death angel to the man before giving him his deadly hug," said Toni. Francesca smiled. "You have no reason to fear me," said Francesca. "Excuse me? I am not afraid of you, I just don't trust you. Everybody knows that no human, werewolf or witch will do a deal with Nicklaus Mikaelson without having a plan B or a side deal," said Toni.

"She does have a point brother," said Elijah. "Nonsense. Now let's get to the busyness shall we?" said Klaus and went to the dining room. Francesca and her brothers right after him.

* * *

"Toni?" asked Elijah. "They are going to betray him, both of them," said Toni. "Don't worry, Nicklaus came out of worst situations than that one, he will be fine even if you are right," said Elijah.

"I really hopes so," said Toni.

* * *

Toni sat in the room she shared with Klaus, playing on her guitar, when the noise started.

She came in to the balcony, watching Elijah fighting loads of vampires by himself. She came down throwing and killing vampires with a wave of her hands.

Elijah stared at her. "No! Get out of here, now kiddo, now!" called Elijah staking a vampire. "I am not leaving you alone," she called out and threw a few more vampires away. Elijah growled.

At the same time, Genevieve got Hayley, her side deal's result, and Francesca took the stones for herself and her siblings.

* * *

Klaus was going to give the deathblow to Marcel when he started to bleed.

Klaus left Marcel alone and Marcel use it to run away.

He started to feed on someone, but he wasn't healing.

Genevieve came in the store.

"Why am I not healing? What have you done to me?" asked Klaus angrily. He was covered in different people's blood, his own, Marcel's and the stranger he just feed on.

"I did what you asked me to do, I used your blood to the spell. Now every full moon, every werewolf that will not turn because of this stones, will drown your powers away," said Genevieve. "You forgot I have a witch of my own," said Klaus, trying to get to her and falling to the floor, powerless.

"Toni refused to leave Elijah alone in the compound with all this vampires. So here is the options for her: A. she will get killed by a vampire. B. she will kill herself or your baby from overusing her powers. C. she will get killed by the Correa werewolves that got your stones." Said Genevieve.

Klaus growled.

"Ho, and you know what the worst is for you? Your other baby and her wolf mother will suffer because of you. We already have Hayley." said Genevieve.

Klaus screamed.

* * *

Elijah was bitten by the Correa werewolves.

He got upstairs and couldn't find Hayley.

When he came back down stairs, Toni was lying on the ground fainted.

"Toni! Toni wake up!" called Elijah shaking her body.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Hayley was at the church. Kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me! No!" she screamed.

"We should get her to the cemetery," said Monique.

"There is not enough time. This baby will come out now," said Genevieve. "No! No!" screamed Hayley.

"Help!"


End file.
